


Short vacation

by ReikoNatsume



Series: The effects of vacation [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Safewords, Self-Indulgent, Sex- there will be warnings at the beggining of the given chapters, Skeletons don't care about gender norms, Will Add as I go, balance of the multiverse, don't know where it is going, let's get the brothers back together, the relationships will be popping up, vomit in chapter 17- be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: It's really just self-indulgent, I had an idea that Nightmare needs to relax for once and decided to write it down. First fic I decided to write, please don't judge. English is not my first language, just a warning.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Errink, HorrorxLust - Relationship, Killermare, dustberry
Series: The effects of vacation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034031
Comments: 79
Kudos: 184





	1. Enforced vacation time

It was a normal day so far in Nightmare’s castle. They were supposed to relax for once, even Error decided to leave the antivoid and join them. Nightmare was in library reading, Killer was carving in his own room, Dust was playing around in the basement’s lab and Horor was in the kitchen cooking and ignoring Error and Cross when they were stealing bites of the counter. It was calm, until it wasn’t. They all were suddenly enveloped in a white light and the next they saw was a paradise- like place. Everyone looked around, clearly on edge especially once they realized they can’t use shortcuts, portals or magic attacks. In their peripheral appeared another white flash that deposited the biggest menaces to the Dark Sanses group- the Star Sanses. 

“Nightmare! What did you do? Where is it?” Ink- the Creator of AUs demanded answers waving his oversized brush, anxiously noticing the lack of paint leaving it 

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.” Nightmare said eloquently with crossed arms, his team snickering from behind him at the sight of Ink uselessly trying to summon any attack. 

“Brother? Where are we?” Dream asked meekly, looking at the God of negativity and nightmares. Nightmare looked over his brother seemingly without any emotion, but his team knew better, they were the ones picking the pieces when Nightmare had bad days and would break down about losing his only brother. Killer and Dust exchanged glances seeing this weird situation as the chance to reunite the Dreamtale brothers. 

“I don’t know Dream and don’t particularly care other than finding out how to leave this place.” Nightmare responded with calm voice. Suddenly a sound of someone clearing their throat sounded out, both teams turning to look at a newcomer, that turned out to be a kind looking bunny monster. 

“Hello, guests!” it started in a chipper voice “Welcome to the “Paradise resort” a place in which everyone can relax no matter their worries. We pride ourselves on our guests never leaving until all their stress is gone. We are also a place of peace; no acts of aggression are allowed. Please hand your weapons to me, they will be returned to you at the end of your stay.” the bunny held out its arms not noticing, or simply ignoring the dumbfound expressions of the skeletons. Nightmare quickly regained his decorum “So you are implying we won’t be able to leave until we are rid of stress. How are we supposed to do it with our opponents here, ready to attack us physically if they can’t use magic?” he asked with sarcastic tone and untrusting expression at which the bunny just smiled 

“You are our guests and as such your safety is out priority. There is no risk of any harm coming to you.” they said still not retracting their waiting hands. Nightmare sighed and gave walked to the bunny handing them his dagger, usually hidden for emergencies, the other Dark Sanses following his example and handing the weapons to the smiling bunny monster. Once that was done the bunny turned its attention to the Star Sanses. Ink was looking disgruntled; Dream was thoughtful while Blue was practically vibrating in place with excitement. 

“Come on, Ink. It’s going to be fun. Like a little vacation.” Blue said excitedly as Ink didn’t make a move to hand over his brush. Finally, the artist gave up his weapon and the bunny smiled as the weapons all disappeared. 

“Let us go then. There is a lot for you all to enjoy but we will place you in your rooms first.” the bunny said and lead the way to a hotel seen in the distance. 

\-------time skip------ 

After the two teams were in the hotel and regrouped accepting the fact, they are stranded in the AU Killer and Dust could be seen separating from the others. 

“So, how are we going to get boss and his brother talking again?” Dust wondered out loud as he drank some of the fruity cocktail, they got from the hotel’s bar, maned by green colored Grilby in a Hawaiian shirt. Killer thought for a moment, his usual grin absent as they planned how to get the family together. Just as he was about to speak Blue’s voice rang out from behind them “I want in.” he said and the two Dark Sanses looked at him with surprise and question ‘Why?’ etched into their faces 

“I want Dream to be happy and it’s clear he misses his brother. From what I heard Nightmare does too.” Blue answered the unasked question as he sat next to dust at the bar, Grilby handing him a smoothie of his own. “So... when do we start?” he asked with a smirk the two from Nightmare’s team never expected to see on the little Blueberry’s face.


	2. Enforced vacation time

After the three finished their planning meeting they decided to start from the hardest part, which is getting Ink away, so he won’t interrupt the two brothers. The next phase of the plan is getting Dream and Nightmare in the same room, alone so they could talk, it’s indefinitely easier, considering that except Ink, everyone will be trying to help in some way. 

To get rid of Ink they employed Error. The glitch started his rant about how AUs are mistakes and how there’s too many of them. The talk about the balance between creation and destruction was always enough to get Ink ranting about how there’s never too much creation and how Error is. Once the argument started it could go on for hours and with Error deliberately trying to make it longer it will give the others ample time to get the Dreamtale brothers into one room. It wouldn’t be that hard, right? 

At least that’s what they thought. 

While Blue reported success on getting Dream into sauna, as they agreed would be the best room for it, Nightmare vehemently refused to leave the room saying he will relax the best in the room they are in, away from the chance of seeing the Star Sanses. No matter what he ignored their pleads to visit the sauna room and relax. When they started to lose hope, Killer got an idea and with wide grin looked at his boss who was sitting on the bed with book in his arms. 

“Boss, what if the Stars relax faster and leave before us? They will destroy our jobs in keeping the balance. But if you relax faster you can get ahead on the job. Just give all of it a try. A sauna would be best for the beginning, we already booked the room so no other guests will interrupt you.” he said slyly and cheered internally as Nightmare looked as if he was thinking it over. 

“Alright, you have a point.” the goopy skeleton finally said and got up from the bed taking the towel handed to him by Dust. “Don’t cause trouble while I’m gone.” he said and finally left the room, Dust writing a message to Blue that Nightmare was on the way. The cheery skeleton was supposed to leave the sauna room for some reason leaving Dream alone in it and then lock the door with a key once Nightmare was inside. 

\----a little time skip----- 

Blue managed to hide behind one of the shelves on which people could leave their clothes and observed as Nightmare entered the sauna. The brothers let out gasps at seeing each other and Blue took it as his sign and closed the door with a key. 

Now there’s hoping they will talk to each other instead of ignoring one another until the door open.


	3. The talk

Nightmare entered the changing room and got off his clothes, wrapping a towel around his bony hips and cursing his team in his mind for actually making him accept the offer. Once that was done, he entered the sauna. His eyes landed on the only person inside, even though the room was supposed to be empty. His eyes met Dream’s and both gasped. The next second they heard the door closing with a click of key being turned in the lock. The two tensed realizing they were stranded together in a small room, both naked sans the towels around their hips. Nightmare ignored Dream and sat as fat as possible from him with dark aura wafting off him. 

Half an hour later and the door still closed Nightmare couldn’t stand the silence “Was this your idea? Did you think I will melt if I stay in steamy room for too long?” he asked with biting tone still not looking at his brother until he noticed him flinching and feeling the pain his questions caused. Pain, not hate he expected to feel from him. Nightmare thought for a moment and sighed. “What do you expect from me Dream? What do you feel when you see me?” he asked quietly, looking at Dream with his lone cyan eye. The positive skeleton looked surprised at the questions and started fiddling with his hands as he thought about it. 

“I just want my brother back.” the guardian of positivity said and flinched at the angry and sad look on Nightmare’s face 

“Really? Which brother do you want? The weak pushover that let the villagers abuse him for years. Or maybe the one that was so fascinated with positivity he thought there should only exist positivity, because he didn’t know about the balance then. Which one do you want? Doesn’t matter they are gone, I changed. I’m no longer who I was in the past. If you can’t accept it just leave me alone, I won’t change back, the corruption is permanent, you won’t reverse it....believe me, I tried.” he ranted until his voice went quiet and hurt, a single tear rolling down his cheek, that could be very well mistaken for water from the sauna. Dream looked at his brother in new light, only now noticing how despite being taller and bulkier due to the goop he still was curling on himself as if scared of being hurt. 

“I want my brother...I want the present Nightmare. I want my big brother no matter how he looks and no matter what he did in the past.” Dream said simply and knew he choose the right words when Nightmare relaxed and looked at him again, still wary, but with less sadness in his eye. 

“Will you really accept me looking like that? With the corruption, the LV, the fact I spread negativity for the balance?” he asked skeptically, and Dream nodded with serious and honest expression 

“We can talk about it, brother. We don’t have to fight. We can figure out a way to keep the balance without us fighting.” Dream pleaded and Nightmare relaxed further feeling how honest his brother was with his words. The guardian of negativity smiled finally, an honest smile that Dream didn’t see since Nightmare’s corruption and the goopy skeleton showed only in private to those he trusted, like his team. It was just the beginning, there was much to work out between the two brothers, but the fact they even managed this short conversation was a good sign. 

\----outside of the sauna room---- 

Dust and Blue were standing near the door just in case the brothers started fighting, but so far there was just a murmur of a normal conversation which made the two skeletons start hoping for good results. 

“Well, I say we leave them to it. If boss didn’t explode yet he won’t anytime soon.” Dust said calmly even though Blue himself wasn’t looking so sure “C’mon Blueberry, let's go relax a little and leave them to their talk. Maybe unlock the door so they can leave whenever.” he said more cheerfully as he turned the key quietly so the brothers wouldn’t hear the lock opening and tugged Blue away, the smaller blushing flustered. 

\-----time skip---- 

The Dreamtale brothers spend another hour in silence, neither wanting to break the tentative truce they had at the moment. Fed up with sitting Nightmare got up “When do they plan on letting us out, I don’t plan on fainting in the sauna.” he tried the door handle and it opened without problem, Nightmare looking surprised “Did you notice when they opened it?” he asked Dream calmly the other shaking his head looking just as surprised. After that the two redressed and parted ways with many thoughts on their minds.


	4. Tangled feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Errink. Some action but nothing explicit.

At the moment Error was regretting ever agreeing to help Blue, Dust and Killer get Nightmare and his goody two shoes brother talking. He was supposed to keep Ink out of the way while the plan is implemented but listening to Ink talking as if balance was nonexistent was seriously grating on his nerves. Aome point he tuned the other out, letting him rant. That is until he heard this one sentence “I mean if there really is balance between the creation and destruction why did you never simply tell me without starting a fight.” That was it, that sentence that made his magic boil. 

“Never told you?! Never told you?! I told you so many times, but your squid brain forgot each time! Apparently, you didn’t care all that much if you couldn’t remember! Maybe you needed it beaten into your skull to even remember there is such a word as balance!” Error ranted jabbing a finger into Ink’s chest ignoring the glitches rising along his body with his anger. Ink looked at him with wide eyes that switched between shapes and colors so quick Error couldn’t see what the other felt. Suddenly they were flipped, Ink holding Error against a wall. The glitch prepared himself for a hit, but what happened he never expected in his life. He felt Ink’s teeth on his, magic sparking at the point of contact. Error tried to make Ink back off, but the squid held firm, with strength Error never saw in the creator. When he opened his mouth to tell Ink to ‘Knock it off.’ the other pushed his rainbow tongue into Error’s mouth. The glitch groaned, still angry but not fighting against the hold anymore as he accepted the kiss, his five blue tongues tangling with Ink’s as they kiss. The moment Ink backed off for a breath Error growled “I hate you.” and pulled Ink back to continue kissing, stopping the other from making any comments he could see were forming in the squid’s brain. They would probably finish doing more if not for the fact someone came into the room. 

“Hey, Error, are you still alive? ...Ah, okay.” came the voice of Horror who chuckled amused even as Error pushed Ink off him sputtering, the Artist landing on his tailbone “I will leave you to it.” the ex-cannibal said and left the room snickering at the blushing faces of the two. Ink grinned looking at Error who was furiously avoiding eye contact. 

“So?” Ink purred getting up “Should we continue, Ruru~?” he reached out to touch Error, but the glitch slapped his hand and stormed out of the room blushing furiously accompanied by Ink’s laughter. The creator started rolling on the ground. Meanwhile Error returned to his room and got under his covers blushing bright blue with yellow speckles like stars. ‘oh Void, what did I do, I just kissed with squid brain!!!’ he screamed into the pillow, not even noticing in his embarrassment that he didn’t crash at Ink’s touch.


	5. New chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is HorrorxLust

Horror was walking through the halls of the hotel still chuckling until he bumped into someone. He managed to grab their wrist so the person wouldn’t fall to the ground “Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Horror murmured and blushed once he got a good look at who he just bumped into. Lust Sans, his crush for which he was teased mercilessly by everyone in the team as they didn’t understand why he still didn’t confess to the skeleton. And now he was there, probably unable to portal away just as them. Horror was so deep in his head that he didn’t notice Lust’s growing blush as the slightly smaller skeleton looked at their connected hands. 

The Underlust Sans appeared here after a breakdown after a particularly bad day at his AU and after initial panic accepted the option of free vacation. He never expected to meet any other Sanses here, least of all Horror. He was slightly nervous around the larger monster, but the sight of how much smaller his hand was compared to the bulky skeleton made him feel safe for some reason and flustered as many things from his AU couldn’t make him. Horror seemed to finally gather back his thoughts and let go of Lust, the other internally lamenting the break of contact between their bodies. 

“Heh, sorry for that. I will let you be on your way.” Horror said gruffly and tried to walk around Lust not expecting the other to latch onto his jacket with a shouted “No!” that made his red blush return with doubled strength. 

“I-I mean, we can spend some time together if you have nothing against it. I was going to the cafeteria if you want to join me.” Lust said surprised with his own outburst. He expected Horror to ignore him and be on his way without another word. What he got was return of Horror’s hold on his hand and an answer of “Sure.” in that gruff voice that made him feel warm in his soul. Weirdly he didn’t feel the usual heat in his whole body that characterized his AU’s monsters and could be silenced only with sex. What he didn’t know was that it was nullified by the chill of Horror’s LV. Once their hands were joined, they started silently walking towards cafeteria, both flustered and lost in their own mind. 

That is until they heard a loud laugh from no other than Blue who was clearly laughing by something said by Dust. Horror and Lust looked at each other sharing their surprise and continued on their way not wanting to interrupt the two that clearly were having fun. 

Once Horror and Lust reached the cafeteria, loaded their plates and found a table, an uncomfortable silence fell over the two skeletons as neither knew what to say. Horror poked at his rare steak with fork, now regretting he let himself indulge in his unusual diet, worried it will disgust Lust, who himself picked some seafood pasta. 

“So, what did you get Horror?” Lust asked trying to break the silence not knowing he just pushed Horror into deeper panic. Horror took a moment until he cut a small piece and offered it to Lust who blushed and ate the bite. 

“How’s it?” Horror asked and relaxed as Lust smiled 

“Pretty good. Want to try mine?” the smaller asked and without waiting for an answer offered a forkful of pasta to Horror who ate it and nodded with a satisfied rumble from his chest that made Lust’s blush deepen. 

“It’s tasty. So, want to share what landed you here?” Horror asked after cutting another piece of his steak and Lust chuckled sadly 

“Nothing important, just some stupid issues.” he said quietly twirling his fork and Horror growled 

“Your issues aren’t stupid.” he said seriously making Lust look in his eyes surprised “You are important. I...eh...” Horror started blushing as he stuttered “I care about you.” he finally forced out and panicked seeing tears well in Lust’s eyes “I’m sorry, I...” he started to apologize until Lust shook his head 

“D-don’t apologize, I... it’s just no one said such a nice thing to me except my brother in so long... so many people just see me as a slut or a pervert and I... I guess it just... hurt.” he stuttered out through tears and smiled as he took Horror’s hand “Thank you, I guess I’m also interested in you.” he admitted making Horror blush. After that Lust dried his tears and the two continued their meal while getting to know each other better.


	6. Dusting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Dustberry

After Dust dragged Blue away from the sauna they went to the bar and ordered some drinks and got platters with cut up fruits to snack on. At first, they just sat in silence until Dust decided to break it. 

“So how steamy do you think their conversation will get?” he asked Blue the other puffing up his cheeks at the pun 

“Considering they are in a sauna I would think very much.” the smaller said calmly despite the small blush still on his cheeks “Are you sure they won’t fight?” he finally asked letting his worry bleed out. Dust smiled at him reassuringly. 

“I’m sure they are fine. They are brothers after all, no matter the argument they will get together at some point, they just needed a little push.” Dust said honestly and grinned “Wanna hear a story?” he asked and smiled wider when Blue nodded interested 

“When boss took me in, I was pretty sure he will just throw me in the battle. The last thing I expected him to do was start training me himself. Apparently, he also trained Killer and Horror. Cross is still in training. He’s a surprisingly good teacher, despite the dark and menacing persona he shows to everyone.” he said with a fond smile as Blue listened intently, clearly curious to know more about the so called Dark Sanses. 

\----time skip---- 

Dust shared more little, harmless facts about everyone from the team, Blue sharing just as much. Dust was now sharing a certain story of a prank war he started with Killer. “So, I planted this potion that’s supposed to give you animal ears over the door to the kitchen so it would spill over Killer. But instead of Killer, Nightmare entered the kitchen and got doused. He got this adorable pair of cat ears and even though I had to clean the toilets in the castle for a week I won the war because Killer was so focused on flirting with kitty- Nightmare that he forgot to prank me.” he said cheerfully and blushed deeply at the loud laughter that bloomed from Blue’s mouth. He planned on some innocent flirting but as he felt his soul thump harder in his ribs, he realized that he was in too deep. ‘Welp, got to get Blue just as interested then.’ he thought with a smitten smile. The two continued to chat for several hours more until it was time to rest for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only sixth chapter and I plan many more (not really sure how long this will be), but I wanted to thank everyone who gave my poor writing a try. Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. It really makes my heart warm at how many people seem to enjoy this fic, even though I was sure it will have no readers. Thank you for all the support no matter of what kind.


	7. Goopy happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Killermare, there will be line when the sex scene starts and it goes until the end of the chapter, skip if you want.

Nightmare was in his room, thinking about his relationship and recent conversation with Dream. He was torn out of his thoughts as Killer entered the room and unceremoniously planted himself on his lap “How was your chat, boss?” he asked with infuriating grin, that only widened as Nightmare put hands on Killers hips instead of pushing him off “I take it went well.” he teased looping his arms around Nightmare’s neck.

The guardian of negativity huffed in amusement. How had they gotten together? Right, one private training session Killer’s teasing turned into flirting that somehow initiated their unusual courtship. Nightmare certainly appreciated the closeness that came with it, not many people are bold enough to get close to him because of his appearance. Killer surprisingly found it appealing on top of Nightmare’s prickly personality that certainly didn’t faze him. The fact that both were tainted with liquid hate also gave them insight that allowed each are for the other on their ‘bad days’.

“It went as well as you could expect after over a thousand-year long conflict.” Nightmare said calmly as he gently connected their teeth in a kiss, Killer returning the affection eagerly, his soul flickering between its target shape and inverted heart shape of the usual monster soul. Once the kiss ended, they joined their foreheads in a tender gesture.

“Then it went well enough.” Killer whispered; their mouths close enough their breaths would mix.

Nightmare chuckled softly “I guess I have you to thank for it, along with Dust and one of the remaining Stars, I would guess Blue as there’s no way that Ink would go with it.” Nightmare said eloquently and Killer grinned cheekily.

“So smart. How did I get so lucky?” Killer teased, his hands unzipping Nightmare’s hoodie and slipping it off, his hands slipping under the T-shirt next, playing with Nightmare’s ribs. The negative guardian caressed Killer’s iliac crests.

“I believe I’m the lucky one. My dear soulmate.” Nightmare whispered nipping at Killer’s vertebrae, the other finally losing his composure, blushing. Soon they went on to appreciate the free time together in the most intimate way they could.

\---- under here start of sex scene----

Nightmare took off Killer’s tank top and turned them around so Killer was under him, he then took off his own shirt and looked down at his partner, who was taking off his shorts, with a heated gaze “Remember your words?” he asked softly as his tentacles moved and restrained Killer’s hands after the other nodded and moaned once Nightmare leaned down and bit his clavicle leaving a bright mark. Nightmare moved lower leaving kisses and bites on his way, Killer holding himself back from summoning his ecto without permission from his lover. Nightmare took his sweet time exploring Killer’s bones, his ecto already summoned, with his member straining against his pants. Killer’s pelvis was shining crimson with barely restrained magic “Summon your body for me.” he whispered against Killer’s skull and the red ecto appeared with a snap, from big chest over slightly chubby stomach to wide thighs ending at patella. Nightmare immediately closed his mouth over one of the nipples sucking and nibbling on it, his hand playing with the other breast. 

“Nightmare!” Killer moaned arching his back, his hands fighting with the restrains “Stop teasing and just fuck me!” he shouted, and Nightmare only smirked and continued playing. One of his tentacles moved down and teased Killer’s opening, not giving any real friction, making Killer huff and moan frustrated as he moved his hips into the tentacle trying to get it to do more but it moved away “Fuck, you bastard!” Killer groaned when Nightmare bit his nipple. 

“Language.” Nightmare admonished and smirked at Killer’s snarked answer of ‘English.’ before moving up and kissing his lover deeply, the tentacle at Killer’s entrance finally moving closer and starting to prepare him. Killer broke the gasp with a keen 

“Finally!” he shouted and moaned with closed eyes as Nightmare kissed his soul, which since they started remained in the shape of an inverted heart. Nightmare took his shorts off, his shaft leaking precum. 

“Word?” he asked calmly taking the tentacle preparing his lover away and Killer trashed with his restrained hands 

“Fuck, green! Do it!” he shouted and moaned brokenly as Nightmare penetrated him one smooth move. The guardian of negativity stayed still for a moment waiting for Killer to relax and stop squeezing him. Once Killer relaxed and moved his hips Nightmare started moving in a quick rhythm that left Killer moaning for more. The tentacles let go of Killer’s hands that immediately moved around Nightmare’s shoulders scratching him. “Nightmare! Fuck, I’m close, please!” he shrieked as Nightmare picked up the pace, hitting his good spot with every thrust. Nightmare leaned down panting. 

“Come.” Nightmare whispered and liquid magic gushed around his member as Killer got impossibly tight around him with mouth open in silent scream. Nightmare moved for a little longer until he came too, hot magic flooding Killer’s middle, staining it in Nightmare’s color. The two stayed still until their ecto dissipated and Nightmare laid on the bed holding Killer close and kissing the marks he left. 

“Fuck, it has been a while since you let go so much.” Killer whispered with hoarse voice making Nightmare chuckle softly “Hope it gets even better tomorrow.” he added and sighed as Nightmare lathed at the bites with his tongue. The two soon drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first sex scene I wrote in my life, hope it wasn't cringy


	8. Crossed paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here we have Cream, plus some side drama

Dream was in his room but couldn’t stand the silence and left to go for a walk. He walked in the tropical forest for some time until he came across someone he wasn’t expecting, the sight making him blush gently. What the guardian of positivity saw was Cross, sitting in a clearing and feeding some exotic birds. It was something so unusual it brought warmth to Dream’s soul. One of the birds flew away, Cross following it with his eyes until they landed on another bright thing in the colorful forest, Dream. Cross blushed realizing just on what scene Dream walked in.

“H-hi, Dream.” he squeaked, and Dream chuckled coming closer

“Hi, Cross. How are you?” Dream asked coming closer and sat next to Cross who smiled, his aura brightening up, feeding Dream.

“I’m fine, great even. How about you?” Cross fired the question back, Dream smiled and thought for a moment. He decided to use this opportunity.

“I’m good. Hey, Cross? How come you still have no LV despite working for Nightmare?” he asked in a rushed tone and Cross frowned

“Well, Nightmare doesn’t want me ‘tainted’ with it. He couldn’t stop the others as when he met them, they already had LV, but I’m clean, so to speak.” Cross spoke in a hushed voice with fondness “Boss is not the way he appears outside to others. He doesn’t trust easily and if you betray him once getting that trust back is close to impossible unless you have a really good reason for it.” Dream nodded at the words, learning something new about who his brother is now. He didn’t notice how in his eagerness to learn more he moved closer to Cross. That is didn’t until Cross looked at him and their faces were so close that if one of them moved forward one centimeter they would kiss. Both blushed brightly and jumped back from one another.  
“S-sorry.” they both stuttered at the same time covering their faces. “G-guess you are the apple of my eye.” Cross stuttered trying to flirt and got bolder once he saw Dream’s blush flush brighter “You must really be the sun. Because you really make me feel hot.” he said boldly and got closer to Dream. The other looked at him startled but didn’t move back. Slowly Cross was moving closer until they kissed, just an innocent brush of teeth until they parted again. Dream jumped to his feet, shining brightly and ran off embarrassed. Cross stayed at the clearing and realized what he just did. “Nightmare will kill me.” he whispered terrified to himself.

\----time skip----

Once Dream returned to the hotel, he ran through the halls flustered until he bumped into someone. Both landed on the ground and looked at one another. 

“Hi, Dream! Where were you storming off like that?” Ink asked with a grin as he got up again and helped Dream up. 

“W-well, I was just going back to my room. What about you?” the positive one asked and Ink grinned 

“Heh, was just looking for one certain glitchy.” he said with one eye yellow sun and other a pink heart. Dream looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. 

“Ink? Why do I feel real emotions off you? What did you do?” the positive one asked and Ink just blushed as he remembered just what he was doing “Again! I feel more emotions out of you! What are you thinking about?” Dream prodded grabbing Ink’s hands 

“Okay, I will tell you, just not out in the open.” Ink said with a grin. 

Once they both returned to Ink’s room and sat in front of each other on the bed Ink started “So I heard Error muttering about the balance and AUs again, so I got him and started telling him that all AUs are perfect and beautiful and all and I think he zoned out until I said: ‘I mean if there really is balance between the creation and destruction why did you never simply tell me without starting a fight.’ and he exploded that he told me, but I forgot several times and he looked so sexy when he was angry, so I kissed him, and we sort of kissed until Horror walked in on us and then glitchy ran off.” Ink ranted, many emotions rolling over him to Dream’s amazement until he waved his arms around shocked 

“Wait, wait, Ink! What do you mean you kissed him, and he ran off? Did he not crash?” Dream asked shocked and Ink blinked with his both eyes exclamation points 

“I-I guess he didn’t. Oh, my Toby Fox! He really didn’t!” Ink exclaimed excited, jumping in place and Dream smiled at the sight, though still puzzled at how he could feel real emotions off Ink when he thought about Error. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when Ink stood in front of him “What did you do Dream when I was busy? Hmm?” he asked with a grin and Dream squeaked embarrassed. 

“W-well, I kind of...talked with Nightmare.” he said and cringed at the expected explosion of Ink with a shouted “What?!” at which he then held up his hands in a calming manner “We just talked; you need to understand he’s not as bad as you see him.” he said quietly, and Ink looked at him angry 

“Not that bad?! He trapped you in the stone. He killed so many. He...” Ink ranted before he was interrupted by Dream 

“He didn’t mean it! He was hurt! You don’t understand, it’s not his fault he’s like that. I want my brother back, no matter what he did or how he looks like!” he shouted with tears in his eyes, and Ink froze surprised by the outburst from his friend and wasn’t able to do anything as Dream ran out of the room. Ink was left alone with weird feeling that he didn’t know was guilt as he looked at the door behind which disappeared his friend. 


	9. Calming the tension

The next day Blue cheerfully skipped to Dream’s room to get his two friends down to breakfast. He knocked and gasped after the positive guardian opened the door. Dream clearly didn’t sleep and had clear tear marks on his face. Blue forced himself into the room and lead Dream back to the bed. “What happened friend? Did you and Nightmare fight?” he asked thinking their plan failed. A frown appeared once Dream shook his head “What happened then?” he asked, and Dream sniffed

“I bumped into Ink and told him me and Nightmare talked, and he was so angry, so I shouted at him and... sniff.” the positive one couldn’t finish as he started sobbing again allowing Blue’s hug

“Don’t worry Dream, Ink will see logic soon. Just give him time to think.” the little Star said soothingly ‘or he will have us all to talk to’ he thought protectively, aware that the Dark Sanses won’t let it slide. Dream smiled and dried his tears.

“I hope so. Anyway, how did your day go, Blue?” he asked and chuckled as Blue blushed bright azure.

“Well after we made sure you and Nightmare will get a chance to talk, me and Dust went to the bar and spend several hours talking and... Dream! I think I like him!” he said covering his blushing face as Dream chuckled “Dream! Don’t laugh at me! Ink will be mad at me too!” he whined even as Dream rubbed Blue’s back.

“He will be a hypocrite if he does, considering he kissed with Error.” Dream said cheerfully and Blue gasped with stars in his eyes.

“Oh, dear Toby Fox! It means that we just need to find you a future partner/ crush!” Blue squealed and smiled widely as he noticed Dream blushing “You DO have someone, don’t you?!” he asked excitedly.

“I... I kind of kissed with Cross.” Dream said quietly and Blue squealed again

“Tell me everything about it, and about your talk with Nightmare.” Blue said and said comfortably on the bed. Dream sighed and prepared for a long talk.

“Fine but you also need to tell me everything.” Dream said still blushing and the two started exchanging gossip of the day before, forgetting about the breakfast for the moment.

\----------------------------

Ink spend a sleepless night, drowning in guilt. Once he saw sun rise, he left his room and went where he knew was Nightmare’s room. He knocked and blinked surprised to then blush as in the door stood Killer in only his shorts proudly displaying the love bites on his neck, shoulders and ribs. 

“What do you need rainbow ass?” the skeleton asked, and Ink regained his composure. 

“Where’s Nightmare?” Ink asked and, Killer grinned making Ink pale slightly. 

“And why should I tell you?” Killer asked and chuckled seeing Ink struggle for a reason “He’s downstairs in the gym.” he said and closed the door in Ink’s face. 

After regaining his balance, the guardian went down looking over the gym expecting Nightmare to be beating up a punching bag, not stretching in the yoga corner “Well that certainly explains why you are so good at dodging." He said and flinched as Nightmare’s tentacles started to head towards him, stopping just millimeters before hitting. 

“You should know better than to sneak up on me, Creator.” Nightmare said as his tentacles retracted, and he continued to stretch in different position “What brings you here?” he asked, and Ink sputtered before regaining his calm. 

“I know you talked with Dream. I want to know what you want from him.” he said glaring at Nightmare who only rolled his eyes. 

“Our relationship is not your business. But to your information we talked about the balance and our past.” Nightmare said calmly, and Ink frowned. 

“You hurt him, but...I will give you a chance, only because of Dream.” Ink said hesitantly before his eyes turned into red crosses “But if you hurt him again, I will kill you.” he growled making Nightmare chuckle darkly 

“The sentiment is returned.” he said and started ignoring Ink to return to his stretching. 

The Creator left the gym then and went to the cafeteria pausing at the sight of the Dark Sanses and Lust talking and eating breakfast. He took some food and sat in a corner observing Nightmare’s team interacting with each other, seeing a new side of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. The updates may be a little slow. I think I'm getting sick and my writing pace slowed down because I'm under the weather.


	10. The breakfast after

Lust was going down for breakfast smiling as he remembered his yesterday’s meal with Horror. That is until he felt someone’s arm around his shoulders. He was ready to berate them for touching him until he noticed it was Dust. “Hi little plum, what are you doing here? Well, that’s a silly question, I got another one for you. Wanna join us for breakfast?” Dust asked with a grin and Lust was ready to refuse until he remembered Horror will probably be there and nodded following Dust to the cafeteria. In there were already Killer and Horror preparing a little feast for the team, Cross was carrying drinks. “Hey guys get one more chair and a plate with cutlery, we got someone joining us.” Dust said cheerfully and everyone looked towards the two, Horror smiling brightly seeing his crush and friend hopefully future partner. Lust returned the smile with a blush. Cross ran off to get everything needed as Killer got another chair next to Horror. Everyone sat down and loaded their plates, Horror loaded Lust’s plate first with a gentle expression, making Lust blush brightly and then thinking of himself. 

“So, let’s talk about yesterday. How did it go with boss, Killer?” Dust asked once they had food and Killer grinned 

“His talk with Dream went well and he wasn’t even angry. He certainly appreciated our efforts.” He said moving aside the collar of his t-shirt showing off one of his bites, the others whistling, except for Cross which just blushed, even Lust looked surprised, not expecting the two to be together or for Nightmare to be a good lover, if the satisfied expression on Killer’s face was telling anything. “Any other gossip to share?” Killer asked, letting his shirt cover his bites again, and Horror grinned. 

“Well, I caught Ink and Error making out. It was hilarious how they jumped apart when I saw them.” He said gleefully and everyone laughed as Cross chocked on his drink, Dust patting his back. 

“I knew they were onto each other.” Lust said smirking others laughing cheerfully. 

“We can also see that something happened here.” Dust said with lecherous grin as he looked at Lust and Horror, the two blushing. 

“We are friends. There’s no rush.” Horror said with his rumbling voice Lusk nodding. “Besides you are the one to talk. How about you and a little blueberry?” he teased, making Dust blush. 

“I like him. But right now, I need to make him like me back.” Dust murmured and then cleared his throat “How about you, Oreo? Anything interesting happened to you?” he asked, and everyone smiled wide seeing Cross blush “It did? What did you do?” Dust pressed, no one except Killer, Horror and Lust noticing Nightmare’s approach, just before Cross words 

“I kissed Dream.” the white and black dressed skeleton said and flinched feeling a hand land on his shoulder looking there and paling seeing Nightmare “B-boss... I...” 

“I believe I misheard you. Could you repeat?” Nightmare said with quiet threat in his voice. 

“I-I k-kissed Dream?” Cross stuttered scared and Nightmare’s face turned thunderous until Killer came to Nightmare’s side and tugged him over to his seat and planted himself on Nightmare’s lap to stop him from jumping at Cross. 

“So, Crossy, could you elaborate on that? You know, before Nightmare dusts you for tainting his precious little brother if you will.” Killer said with a grin as Nightmare glared at Cross over Killer’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Killer tightly. 

“Well, he bumped into me in the forest and we talked and then I started to flirt with him, and I kissed him and then he ran off.” Cross said quietly, everyone listening intently and waiting for Nightmare’s reaction 

“Did you force him?” Nightmare asked and Cross shook his head “Did he cry?” head shake again “What are your intentions towards him?” Nightmare asked making Cross blush 

“I want to make him happy.” he whispered and, Nightmare sighed relaxing. 

“If you hurt him you are dead.” Nightmare said and everyone relaxed. Killer smiled and started feeding Nightmare little morsels from his plate, the small talk returning around the table as the heavy topic was finished.


	11. A little bet

Ink was observing the interactions, especially once Nightmare came, the tension that appeared and disappeared just as quickly, making the Creator curious about their conversation. He sat there wondering until he noticed Dream and Blue walking into the cafeteria. He got up and ran to them “Dream? Can... can we talk?” he asked quietly with anxious expression. Blue looked between the two and pushed Dream towards Ink “Talk, I will get us two some food.” Blue said and Ink pointed at his table.  
“I’m sitting there in the corner.” he said and Blue nodded. Ink and Dream then went out of to the hall. Dream avoided looking at Ink who was fiddling with his hands nervously.  
“Dream, I’m sorry about yesterday. I don’t know if I believe in Nightmare’s good intentions yet but I’m willing to give him a chance, for you. But if he hurts you...” Ink didn’t get the chance to finish as Dream hugged him muttering teary ‘thank you’. Ink returned the hug and smiled “Let’s go back inside and eat.” he said, and Dream nodded drying his tears.  
The two returned inside and joined Blue at Ink’s table. The three started enjoying their breakfast. Once they finished Blue smiled and clapped his hands “Why don’t we try to have some fun. Invite the Dark Sanses too, get to know them better.” he proposed making Ink frown while Dream smiled brightly. Ink was about to shoot the idea down until he caught Blue’s glare that made him gulp.  
“I mean, why not.” Ink said weakly making Blue smile and Dream beam even brighter.  
“I will go ask them.” Blue said getting up and skipping over to the table where the Dark Sanses were sitting. “Hello friends! I was wondering if you would accompany us to some relaxing activities?” he asked smiling with stars in his eyes. Dust smiled and without asking others responded  
“Sure. What did you have in mind, little Blue?” he asked, and Blue jumped in place  
“Oh, I thought about going to the beach and swimming and maybe playing some games.” the small Star said, and Dust nodded  
“We will be there. Don’t worry.” the crazed skeleton said and waved as Blue skipped back to the two remaining Star Sanses, Dream smiling brightly after Blue shared the news.  
“Well, let’s get ready.” Dust said getting up and left, Nightmare rubbed his forehead.  
“Why do I deal with you?” he muttered and, Killer turned on Nightmare’s lap and kissed him.  
“Because you love us.” he teased making Nightmare chuckle and lean into another kiss.  
“Then let us prepare for it, because I believe neither of us has a swimsuit.” Nightmare said getting up carrying chuckling Killer in his arms. The group got Error from his room, despite the glitch’s protests, and went to get the swimming shorts and a volleyball, to play later. Once they went to change the shop was visited by the Star Sanses who also got costumes.  
An hour later the Stars went down to the beach, Dream in yellow shorts with white strips, Ink in black ones with rainbow strips, Blue in navy ones with gray strips. They found the Dark Sanses and Lust by the volleyball net. Lust had dark purple shorts and his crop top; Horror had black shorts with red splotches with no shirt showing his broad chest making Lust blush, Dust grey with purple strips, Cross black and white tank top, Killer in white and black shorts and without a shirt showing off his love bites, Nightmare in black shorts with cyan stripes and Error in black shorts with red stripes and a sleeveless blue hoodie.  
“Hey! You guys want to play?” Dust asked showing the ball making Blue smile.  
“Yes! Let’s play!” Blue beamed “How do we team up?” he asked.  
“Lust can join you, while me, Cross, Horror and Error are the second team. Let's leave Killer and Nightmare to their flirting.” Dust said with a smirk as the two mentioned went to a big beach chair under sun parasol, cuddling together. Dream looked after them with a small smile.  
“How long has they been together?” Ink asked and the Dark Sanses shrugged.  
“No one really knows, we found out about a few months ago when Killer just kissed Nightmare in the middle of training, and they were already together for a while. And it’s not like they flirt during fights with you.” Horror said as he scratched at his ribs “How long were you and Error flirting behind our back?” he asked teasingly making the two mentioned blush while others chuckle.  
“Stop chatting, let’s play.” Error said trying to change the subject.  
“How about making it more interesting?” Ink proposed making others look at him with interest “The team that loses will have to listen to the winning team for a day.” he said grinning. The Dark Sanses looked at each other and after a moment all nodded.  
“Deal.” Dust said and the two shook hands “We are going to win.” he grinned making Ink smirk  
“You wish.” the artist responded. The two teams stood on the other sides of the net ready to start the game, first serve belonging to the Stars.  
\----time skip because I don’t know how to write the game---  
Everyone was already sweating but determined, now they were locked in a tie, determination clear in their eyes, the prize too big in case of failure “Last two points, we will win!” Blue exclaimed cheerfully, still full of energy.  
“You wish little Blue.” Dust teased preparing for a serve. Everyone got ready as Dust served, the ball flying over the net starting more minutes of complicated play, ball flying back and forth quickly.  
Half an hour later the Dark Sanses let out a shout of disappointment as the Stars with Lust cheered their victory.


	12. The bet continued

Once Killer and Nightmare settled into each other’s arms Killer took out his newest carving piece and a knife while Nightmare took out a book, one of his arms around Killer’s shoulders, rubbing his arm idly as he read. 

After some time, Killer broke the comfortable silence sharing the gossip from breakfast he didn’t get the chance to hear. Once the easy thing was out of the way he asked the hard question “How do you really feel about Cross trying to get together with your brother?” Nightmare sighed at that. 

“I’m worried. Dream is only starting to learn that world is not white and black. I’m worried not only about Dream but also about Cross if it won’t work out.” the goopy skeleton admitted and closed his book looking at Killer with his lone eye-light. The other nuzzled to his neck gently. 

“You are overthinking it” Killer murmured softly smiling as Nightmare nuzzled back “They are adults, no matter how protective you are of your little brother and our baby team member, you got to let them do what they want. Can’t protect them from feelings, even if you are a guardian of half of them.” he then kissed Nightmare’s cheek “Just relax and help them when they need them, give it time.” Nightmare smiled at the words from his lover, he took Killer’s hand in his and kissed the top of it making the other blush. 

“How did I get so lucky? My love always knowing what to say to calm my insecurities.” Nightmare said lovingly, the two then leaning to kiss slowly, separating after a long moment. 

“I’m yours, all right. Just like you are mine.” Killer said with a smug grin, Nightmare’s tentacles wrapped around him as his hands started to gently trace the bites he left yesterday “Only one that can mark me. Only one that I will ever mark.” he leaned closely making Nightmare smile softly. 

“My soulmate.” Nightmare whispered and they kissed tenderly only breaking at the shouts coming from the groups playing volleyball. Nightmare sighed at them while Killer chuckled. 

“Well, we know who lost, but the Stars are far too happy for it to be that easy. Do you think they bet on something?” Killer asked amused and Nightmare nodded after a moment. 

“Highly probable. They better pray it doesn’t affect me.” he said as the two got up to find out what was going on for sure. 

\----time skip---- 

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Nightmare asked rubbing his forehead, Killer standing next to him doubled in laughter. 

“Oh, dear Toby Fox, you are going to be little maids to the Stars and Lust. That’s rich.” Killer wheezed once he stopped laughing, the remaining Dark Sanses blushing embarrassed 

“Don’t give me ideas Killer.” Ink said smirking as he looked at Error who blushed even brighter and started glitching. Nightmare frowned at that, while he didn’t want to bother interfering with this bet, he would never let his team be made uncomfortable for it. 

“If any of you do anything too weird, I’m going to stab you.” he threatened protectively making the Star Sanses and Lust gulp “Other than that, good luck boys.” he said and walked away with Killer who was still snickering quietly. The rest of Dark Sanses just stood there resigned. 

“Well, now we are sure they are good for each other.” Lust said looking at the retreating couple, Killer clearly holding Nightmare’s hand. 

“They are, try to beat them when they team up at anything. Simply impossible.” Cross said wiping sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his tank top “So what are we going to do?” he asked, casting sideways glances at Dream. 

“Each of us get one of you and you listen to us until the end of the day.” Ink said cheerfully “I get Ruru.” he grabbed Error’s hand and started walking off despite the glitch’s complaints. Lust immediately latched onto Horror’s arm with a bashful expression, Dust gave Blue no choice, taking his hand, leaving Cross with Dream. All the Dark Sanses had one thought ‘Wonder how this day will end.’


	13. Little MAIDen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Errink  
> Sex scene, separated with a line

Error was barely holding back from hitting Ink for what he was trying to do “Come on Ruru~, you are supposed to listen to me. What’s wrong with it?” the creator teased waving around a maid dress he made using one of his smaller brushes. The dress wasn’t the problem, it was knee-length and quite tasteful in black and white with dark blue accents, no, the problem was Ink was trying to put it on him “Come on Error, I promise I won’t take too many pictures.”  
“WHAT!!” Error shouted glitching at that practically clutching the clothes he had on so Ink wouldn’t take them from him. The sudden noise made Ink cringe.  
“Okay, no pictures. Maybe only a sketch?” Ink pleaded with a grin making Error back from him wary.  
“As if I’m letting you do it.” Error groaned even as Ink looked at him with puppy eyes, making the glitch blush.  
“No one will see the sketch, I promise. Just for a moment. Please.” Ink begged and Error groaned taking the dress from Ink.  
“Only for a moment.” he said and went to the bathroom to change having a mental breakdown as he changed clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. He had to summon an ecto-body to fill the dress. It was dark blue with yellow freckles scattered randomly. He spends several more minutes in the bathroom trying to control his blush but since it wasn’t working, he gave up and went back to Ink whose eyes settled on a pink heart and a pink star.  
“You look so good, just the prettiest.” He took out a sketchbook and a pencil. “Can you make a pose for me Ruru~?” he cooed, and Error blushed brighter crossing his arms across his chest unintentionally making his breasts more pronounced and looked away from the creator who started sketching furiously. It was fifteen minutes later that Ink had the basic sketch done, planning to finish it later. He put the sketchbook away and walked to Error who looked at him noticing the movement. He tried to back from Ink and glitched meeting a wall. “How about we continue what we started yesterday?” Ink said caging Error against the wall. Error started glitching, looking around panicked until Ink’s hand touched his cheek “You can always say no.” the creator assured gently making the glitch relax slightly. Ink may have wanted to have fun with Error but even he knew the limits. Ink smiled as he felt Error’s arms wrap around his neck slowly.  
“If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you.” Error murmured before leaning forward and joining his teeth with Ink’s amused grin. The artist’s arms sneaked under Error’s tights picking him up and carrying him to the bed.  
“Don’t worry Glitchy~, I don’t kiss and tell.” he teased looking down at flustered Error and kissed him again, his hands ghosting over the destroyer’s body tenderly, making Error glitch sluggishly and moan into the kiss “It will be our dirty secret.” Ink whispered, both his eye lights pink hearts  
\----under here start of sex scene----  
Ink’s hands moved under Error’s skirt but were stopped in their tracks by the destroyer’s hands holding Ink’s shoulders the other’s breath slightly panicked. “Shhh, glitchy, it’s alright. There’s no rush.” he soothed the error kissing his face and neck. Ink wondered how to proceed until he remembered something he heard about when visiting Underlust once, his eyes flashing in different shapes “Let’s have a safe word Error, so you can stop me when you need.” he said smiling at Error who looked less panicked and more thoughtful for the moment.  
“Okay. The word is socks. Don’t forget it squid.” he said while Ink nodded enthusiastically.  
“I won’t, I want you to feel good Ruru.” he said and kissed Error who was again relaxed and blushing, his hands letting Ink’s arms go so the artist could continue. Ink’s hands again moved under the skirt kneading Error’s sides and thighs gently making soft moans leave Error’s mouth. Ink smiled hungrily and licked his teeth before diving under and licking a long stripe over Error’s mound, making the destroyer let out a glitching sound of surprise. Black hands with red and yellow fingers went to Ink’s skull keeping him down there. Ink let out amused huff before licking again satisfied with the sounds Error let out and the taste of the magic leaking out of the entrance. The creator drove in deeper eating Error out making the other moan loudly. Ink’s nose ridge rubbed against Error’s clit keeping the destroyer on the edge of orgasm until Ink put in two fingers alongside his tongue and scissored them making Error come, his legs tightening around Ink’s skull keeping the creator trapped and lapping at Error’s slick with a happy groan.  
After a moment Error’s legs relaxed and letting Ink go. The creator left Error’s skirt and looked with satisfied grin at Error’s relaxed expression. Still in post-orgasmic haze Error didn’t react when Ink started to undress him, revealing the ample breasts and the rest of deep blue ecto with yellow freckles. Ink undressed himself showing his rainbow ecto, his cock already erect. Ink started caressing Error’s body making the other blink back to attention and blush as he noticed both are naked. “I-ink!?” he screamed, and Ink only hummed soothingly in answer still caressing Error’s body softly, waiting for the sudden glitches to calm down with his Ruru. Error was tense, waiting for Ink to again do something but soon accepted reality. Ink won’t force him; he won’t do anything until he’s ready and calm, Ink gave him safe word, he’s safe, he’s alright. Error slowly calmed down and so did his glitching giving Ink a green light. The creator moved his hands over Error’s breasts kneading them and making Error moan as his eyes slipped close.  
“You are so beautiful Ruru~, like sky in Outertale.” he whispered making Error blush brighter  
“Shu-shut up, squid.” Error snapped and leaned up caching Ink’s mouth in a kiss, his five tongues easily winning over Ink’s one. They separated after a moment for breath “Do it.” he whispered and moaned as Ink kissed him again. The creator positioned himself and looked at Error for permission. After he got a flustered nod he started slipping in slowly until their pelvises met. Ink stayed still as Error was squeezing him tightly, his hands tangled in the sheets and eyes tightly closed with tears in the corners that Ink dried from Error’s face with his thumb. Only after Error’s another nod Ink started moving in a slow rhythm, making Error moan softly. Once the glitch started moving into Ink’s thrusts the creator picked up the pace rolling his hips to hit the good spots that made Error tighten and arch off the bed “More, please, Ink.” Error whispered breathlessly making Ink blush and quicken the pace, his hand moving down where they were joined and started rubbing Error’s clit making the other cum with a glitched moan, Ink climaxing after several more rolls of his hips, flooding Error with his magic. They enjoyed the afterglow until Error groaned “I feel dirty.” he said quietly and squeaked when Ink picked him up.  
\----end of sex scene----  
“Let’s take a bath then.” the creator said cheerfully and headed to the bathroom; Error relaxed letting Ink take care of him, slowly drifting to sleep under amused Ink’s eyes. “Rest easy, Glitchy, I will take care of you.” he whispered.  
Next thing Error felt was washcloth moving over his body as Ink cleaned him in the bathtub filled with warm water, the artist himself kneeling outside the tub ever though Error expected him to sit inside “How are you feeling, Glitchy?” he asked, and Error closed his eyes and purred making Ink chuckle “I’m glad, but I have a question. What are we now?” the question made Error glitch suddenly with a panicked expression  
“I-I don’t know?! Shouldn’t you know?” he squeaked, and Ink raised his hands in a calming gesture.  
“Don’t worry Error we will figure it out, rest for now.” Ink said gently and helped Error wind down, the other starting to doze off in the tub after some time. Ink finished washing Error, dried him off and carried him back to bed that he noticed with a blush was cleaned up in the time he spend in the bathroom. He dozed off holding Error close.


	14. Date on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cream in this chapter

Dream and Cross were walking along the beach in a flustered silence, neither knowing what to do.  
“So, do you have any requests, Dream?” Cross finally asked making Dream jolt out of his thoughts as he looked at the taller skeleton uncertain.  
“I don’t know. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with anything or go too far.” Dream said quietly as looked surprised at Cross when he took Dream’s hand in his  
“I doubt you will do anything to make me feel uncomfortable. Ask whatever you want.” he said holding Dreams hand gently. The two were looking in each other’s eyes for a long moment until Cross started subconsciously lean in. Dream stopped him with his free hand pushing against Cross’s chest.  
“I-I don’t know... What are we? What does it mean? I... I need some time to think about it, get to know you better.” Dream said anxiously looking at Cross who thankfully nodded with understanding expression. “Can you tell me something more about yourself? Also, what you do for my brother? Things like that.” he murmured and Cross nodded and they again started walking along the sea this time holding hands.  
“Well, I think you know what happened in my AU from Ink, I don’t really like talking about it anyway. I love chocolate and tacos, I spend a lot of time training, I guess it’s after all that time as a Royal Guard and a bodyguard. I also like sketching with coal. For what I do for Nightmare. I’m mostly a spy. I go to the AUs that are his or that he’s going to make his and make sure everything is alright there. The point is that while the negativity is there, he wants people to live good lives, he makes sure the AUs are as safe as possible. There was this one AU where some kids were kidnapped, and the king Asgore of that AU didn’t care. I informed Nightmare about it and he took Killer, Dust and Horror with him first tracking the kids down, then getting the kidnapper to the Judge and at the end he took Asgore before the Judge and appointed Papyrus of that AU as the new king." Cross rambled not noticing Dream’s soft blush or the stars in his eyes. “I still remember the first day of me working for Nightmare, he gave me orders that works for everyone and at all times. ‘First, don’t get killed, do everything to stay alive, even if it means failing the mission. Second, don’t try to kill Dream, Ink or Blue, the Stars are against us, but they are too important. Three, no yellow or black apples are to be seen anywhere where I can see them.’ The last order was weird to me until I learned what happened in Dreamtale.” he continued, Dream was listening with great interest and growing hope for him and his brother to reconcile.  
\----time skip----  
They spend more time talking, once Cross was out of the topics to share Dream started talking about himself, the two getting to know each other. Neither worried about the passage of time or the fact that the sun started setting casting a soft orange glow over the sea “Maybe we should get something to eat?” Cross proposed pointing to several food stands not far away from the beach. Dream nodded at the two went and got some tacos and later ice-cream to enjoy.  
\----time skip----  
The two returned to the hotel, Cross led Dream to the door of his room. Cross was about to leave and let Dream go into his room when he was surprised by Dream kissing his cheek “Thank you Cross, I had a nice time. I hope we can repeat it sometime.” he said making Cross nod with a blushing face. Dream got into his room waving to Cross who returned the gesture still stunned and grinning like a lunatic. Satisfied Cross returned to his room and screamed his elation into the pillow, not knowing that in his room Dream was doing the same.


	15. Fair playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dustberry, short and so cliqued, I'm sorry

Dust was chuckling at Blue as the smaller skeleton paced back and forth clearly trying to think of an order or task to give Dust. The Dark Sans finally decided to show mercy and grabbed Blue tugging the other until he sat next to him on the couch in Blue’s room “You are thinking too hard about it. Just make me fetch you things until you have anything else you want to ask for.” he said and chuckled as Blue still shook his head. 

“No, that would be incredibly lazy of me!” the Star exclaimed puffing out his chest. The gesture made Dust pet his head which in turn made Blue blush and pout. 

“Then you can just ask me questions if you prefer. I will answer everything truthfully.” he proposed making Blue’s eyes change into stars with a wide smile 

“That’s a splendid idea. I shall ask away then.” Blue said and thought for a moment looking for the right question “I’ve got it! Do you like me, like me?” he asked looking straight into Dust’s eyes eagerly, with a small blush on his face. Dust blushed bright purple at the question and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Blue’s intense look. He gulped and nodded. 

“Yeah, I do. How about you?” he shot the question back with trepidation that disappeared once he heard Blue’s answer 

“I do. Although I don’t condone killing, I understand that your job requires it. And I won’t stop following my morals because I like you and...” Blue rambled but the next words were swallowed by Dust kissing Blue on the teeth. The smaller squeaked and covered his mouth with a bright blush looking at grinning Dust. 

“Don’t worry baby Blue, I like you the way you are, you don’t need to change anything.” he said with a teasing tone and winked. 

“Mwahahaha... Again!” Blue jumped at Dust like an excited puppy and initiated another kiss which Dust readily returned. After several minutes they parted for breath. 

“Didn’t expect you to be so eager, little Blue.” Dust said holding the other close. 

“It feels nice, and I’m not a little child my brother takes me for. I am adult enough for a relationship.” he said resolutely and tilted his head “Does it mean we are together now?” he asked making Dust chuckle gently. 

“If this is what you want, then yes.” Dust smiled as not a second after his words Blue nodded eagerly “I believe we were talking before that.” he reminded and Blue gasped. 

“True, I have the perfect order now!” Blue exclaimed. 

“Lay it on me.” Dust said amused. Blue got up from the couch and struck a pose, his bandana swishing in nonexistent wind. 

“You shall go on a date with the Magnificent Blue! Mwahahaha!” Blue laughed triumphal. Dust also got up and took Blue’s chin in his hand angling the Blue’s face up and kissing him gently 

“I would even without you asking for it. But if you are so eager, then I shall.” he said and took Blue’s hand taking him out of the room. 

DATING START! 

When they were planning where to get Dream and Nightmare the two had the chance to familiarize themselves with the attractions available and as such Blue was beaming when he noticed where Dust was taking him. The fair was filled with stalls of food and many games, cheerful music filling the air making Blue tug on Dust’s hand excitedly. “Go on little Blue. Choose what you want to do first.” Dust said smiling wide and chuckled as Blue stormed off holding his hand towards one of the games 

“Look, Dust! You throw darts to the target to win the prizes. I want to try!” he said, and Dust nodded getting two sets of darts from the vendor 

“Good luck Blue.” Dust said with a wink making the other giggle. Blue threw the darts but missed some and the vendor handed him a small plush keychain of a wolf at which Blue cooed with adorable expression. Dust tried his luck next, hitting center with every dart, he asked for the big plush rabbit and handed him to Blue “Here you go. Target practice with Nightmare finally paid off.” he said with a smirk making Blue blush brightly and hide his embarrassed face behind the toy. Dust led flustered Blue to a table and went to a food stall bringing back two plates of tacos. Blue smiled and started munching on the treat. Dust also ate slowly until he leaned forward getting some sour cream off Blue’s face with his thumb and licking it with a wink making the little Star squeak embarrassed. They spend several more hours playing around with Dust flustering Blue and Blue making Dust fall even harder with each action. 

Overall: DUST’S DATING POWER IS OFF THE SCALE! AND SO IS BLUE’S CUTENESS! 

After the date Dust walked Blue back to his room. Before parting the two kissed deeply with blushing, happy faces.


	16. Cuddle bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Horror x Lust  
> Also, the updates may be slow, I hit a writing block. I have some chapters written forward but I don't want to run out before I get rid of the block. Sorry for that 😣

Horror and Lust returned to the hotel, Lust panicking internally and thinking on the bet ‘what even can I ask? It’s not like we are at my AU and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. What even is too much for him?’ lost in his thought Lust didn’t notice they went into Horror’s room and sat on the couch. Lust jolted when he felt Horror taking his hand 

“Are you alright, Lust?” the bigger asked making Lust blush embarrassed at his own thoughts. 

“I’m fine sweetie. Just thinking.” Lust said softly making Horror blink surprised at the endearment. 

“What about?” Horror rumbled and frowned as Lust shook his head. 

“Nothing important.” he said as held Horror’s hand more firmly, not looking at the other as he collected his wits “Would it be alright if we cuddled?” he asked quietly and squeaked as Horror took him in his arms holding him against his chest that started vibrating with a deep, rusty purr. When Lust angled his head to look up Horror’s eyes were closed. 

He quietly studied the other. Horror’s crack had ragged edges, there were some old scratches there and at the always unlit socket as if he had a habit of scratching at them in the past. His teeth were blunt except for canines that were sharper than in most tale verse Sanses. There was also that chill coming from him, the same that appeared around other’s too, but somehow with Horror it felt more comforting and was soothing the constant heat of his body caused by LT. Normally he would have had sex several times but spending so much time around Horror and his friends, because they are clearly closer to each other than just coworkers, helped him immensely. He guessed it was the effect of their LV as that’s the most they had in common that affected their magic like that. Lust then looked down at the arms wrapped around him and the ribcage he was leaning on. Horror’s bones were thick, with many old cracks, he was bulky, and his fingers ended in sharp claws that were grey either from dust or malnutrition the other went through. Overall Horror was a survivor, big and strong compared to Lust’s lithe frame. 

Being wrapped in those arms made Lust feel safe and protected, cherished as something worthy of real affection for once in his life. He was loved, by his brother and friends, but it felt different. It felt like what he wanted from his Grillby, but the fire monster either didn’t want to give it or simply didn’t return Lust’s affections. Lust accepted they would only be friends with benefits. And now there appeared someone who wanted to give Lust his soul. Horror may be an ex-cannibal but who is he to judge someone’s actions made in such situation. Horror works for Nightmare but after meeting the boss of the Dark Sanses and spending time with the group he saw the side to them he never expected to exist. Lust made up his mind as he relaxed in Horror’s hold and cuddled with him, he was going to give Horror a chance, he was going to forget about his feelings for Grillby and start anew. 

Mind made up Lust nuzzled close to Horror and returned the other’s rusty purr with the soft chime of his own. Horror’s hand moved up a little, his claws brushing against Lust’s neck making the other purr louder at the gentle scritches. Horror smiled gently and nuzzled the top of Lust’s head with his teeth. The gesture made Lust melt into a pile of purring bones in Horror’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of LV affecting Lust’s LT form Kamari333 and her series https://archiveofourown.org/series/775707 , especially Burlesque, if you haven’t read it yet I really recommend it


	17. Effects of apple overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking time, God I suck at dialogues

The next day all the Star Sanses met together and decided to spend the day with Nightmare in particular, to help Dream and to show Ink he wasn’t that bad, Blue mostly there to relieve the tensions. Dream knocked on the door and smiled at Killer who opened the door, frowning t the words from the skeleton “Bad timing sunshine. Nightmare can’t really talk.” the dark skeleton said, and Dream was about to ask why when he was interrupted by the sounds of vomiting coming from the room that made everyone but Killer flinch. 

“What’s going on?” Ink asked with narrowed eyes and Killer sighed letting them in and closing the door before anyone else walked in on them, there was more sounds clearly coming from behind the closed bathroom door. 

“Don’t know how to explain it easily but dealing with liquid hate is no walk in the park. We both have our bad days, but Nightmare has it worse for the obvious reason of having more of it. You just came on his bad day. He doesn’t like people bothering him then, but I will let you decide whether you stay or not to talk with him. I’m going to check on him.” Killer said calmly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. A faint muttering could be heard, the two clearly talking with breaks between when the vomiting could be heard. 

“I never knew it could be that hard.” Blue said quietly and Ink nodded “Nightmare always seemed bigger than the world, never like someone who could be bested by his own magic.” he added making Dream shake his head 

“The goop was not a part of my brother’s magic until his corruption. I guessed it wasn’t kind on his body, but not to this extent.” Blue blinked surprised at the information 

“I thought that he had some of it, you know as guardian of negativity, hate is kind of there.” Blue said making Dream smile weakly 

“A common misconception. My brother is protector of negativity, but he always made sure that there was the right kind of it, hate is not good negativity, it’s what led to him being hurt by the villagers after all.” he said quietly and all three jolted as the door to the bathroom opened showing Killer helping slumping Nightmare into the bed. After Nightmare was sitting, propped up by the pillows he looked at the Stars. 

“I see you didn’t leave.” he said with weak voice “What do you want?” he asked taking a glass of water from Killer and sipping from it slowly. Dream got up from the couch they were sitting at and sat at the end of the bed. 

“We just came to talk, but if you are not up to it brother we can leave and come another time.” he said softly blinking surprised at the gentle scoff from his brother. 

“If you came already you can stay. Just don’t expect too much, those days don’t put me in the mood for socializing.” Nightmare said quietly and smiled as Killer kissed his cheek 

“I will go eat breakfast with the others and tell them to leave you alone for today. Should I bring you and the Stars something to eat once I’m done?” Killer asked and, Nightmare nodded giving Killer back the empty glass. 

“Yes, I would appreciate it.” he said, the two conversed ignoring the blushing and curious three observing their interaction. Killer soon left the room, Blue and Ink sat next to Dream on the foot of Nightmare’s bed “What did you want to talk about?” he asked tiredly and before Dream or Blue could ask something harmless Ink opened his mouth with a question that made the other two flinch at the bluntness of it. 

“If you really care about balance so much and it’s the only reason you spread negativity why did you hurt so many AUs at the beginning of your vendetta?” the creator asked with serious voice and white eye lights, that changed to question marks when Nightmare sighed heavily. 

“You can see what the corruption does to me when I can control it. It wasn’t much better when I didn’t have it under control. Directly after my corruption and for who knows how many years after I had no control over my body, the corruption was in control. I don’t even remember that much of it.” he said looking calmly at the shocked Stars “After those years even though I regained control of my body and the corruption my reputation as the goop monster was already build and not much could be done to change it, so I just kept it up.” he continued dispassionately turning his gaze to a window. 

“Why did you take those Sanses in?” Ink asked again before anyone could stop him and Nightmare smiled sadly not looking at anyone 

“Because they were broken. Just like me. Broken and abandoned by those who should have protected them. I had no plans of being like others, abusing people, judging them by actions they had no control over, abandoning them when they don’t turn the way they were ‘supposed to’. No, I wanted to give them support, help them, welcome them in my own family.” he said quietly with determined eyes making Ink gulp. 

“How do you plan on keeping the balance now?” Ink asked now, this time Dream stilled, waiting for the answer. 

“It depends on Dream, but hopefully without fights form now on.” Nightmare answered making Dream relax and smile brightly. They sat in a relaxed silence for a moment, that is until Nightmare’s face twisted and he changed into a black blur rushing to the bathroom again throwing up his corrupted goop. The Stars exchanged worried glances before Dream got up and joined Nightmare in the bathroom gently rubbing his brother’s back. 

“Why does it happen, brother? You control the goop, don’t you?” Dream asked once Nightmare stopped throwing up again and the other scoffed weakly. 

“I may control it but it’s still pure, undiluted negativity. Even our bodies need some semblance of emotional balance. This is how it happens.” Nightmare explained weakly as Dream helped him back to bed. 

“How come Dream doesn’t throw up then?” Ink asked feeling suspicious. Nightmare sighed and accepted the glass of water from Blue who was glaring at Ink for his invasive questions. 

“My brother only ate one apple. I ate the remaining 99. Thus, the brunt of it lands on me. The worst Dream will get is a cold occasionally.” he answered and sipped on the water “Don’t compare us Ink, I accepted the heavier consequences and learned to deal with them long before you freed him from the stone.” he warned, his eye flashing purple before returning to cyan. Ink was about to blurt something again when the door to the room opened showing grinning Killer with food trolley. 

“I’m back! Missed me, darling?” he said teasingly causing amused chuckle from Nightmare. 

“Why? I didn’t even notice you were gone.” he teased back and kissed Killer’s cheek as the other put a tray of food in his lap. The two looked at each other with soft smiles until they heard a squeal that made them look at Blue questioningly 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just you are so cute together.” Blue said blushing while Dream nodded. Killer got a teasing grin and took Nightmare’s chin in his hand kissing the other deeply and tangling their tongues together, clearly Nightmare just let Killer dominate the kiss with a small huff through the nose and closed eyes. Dream and Blue made little embarrassed noises and covered their eyes while Ink blushed but couldn’t tear his eyes away for some reason. 

“I-I thought Nightmare was the top?” Ink squeaked out once they separated making the two Dark Sanses laugh “What?” Ink asked blushing brighter 

“Your outlook on sex is surprisingly boring for a creator.” Killer teased sitting next to Nightmare on the bed “We switch.” he said as Nightmare nodded 

“Neither of us is scared to give up control to the other. There’s no shame in trusting your partner.” the goop covered skeleton said calmly and started eating breakfast brought by Killer, sadly noting the lack of coffee, replaced with ginger tea to help his nausea. Blue gave out food to Dream and Ink from the trolley Killer brought and helped himself last. 

“I think it comes to Ink as a surprise because you strike people as...” Blue paused lost for words when Ink broke in “control freak” making Killer laugh at Blue’s insulted expression, but the small skeleton couldn’t argue the words. 

“I have high standards when it comes to work, but I never act like that in the bedroom. Pleasure of my partner is the priority.” Nightmare said seriously stopping Killer’s laughing fit and making the Stars sit more at attention as the negative guardian glared at them “I’m aware of all of you are getting closer to my boys in different ways. I have no interest what happens in their bedrooms, but no matter which side, if anyone gets hurt, I will act accordingly. Whether it’s to keep them straight or you.” at the last word he looked specifically at Ink who sputtered insulted. 

“Why do you look at me like that?” he asked making Nightmare frown 

“Because you set your predatory gaze on Error who is a specific case, and I will kill you if you hurt him.” Nightmare said seriously making Ink gulp at his dark tone “He’s scared of touch and touch starved at the same time. He has no knowledge of how to keep healthy relationship or how to have safe sex other than what I made him read about in a book. I swear if you take advantage of him, I will haunt your days and your nightmares.” he growled 

“Well, boss, you are late. Error is bad at hiding hickeys; I saw some on his neck at breakfast.” Killer said with a grin making Nightmare’s visible eye change in a slit and causing Ink to panic while Dream and Blue looked at the situation with wide eyes 

“I didn’t hurt him! It was all consensual, and I even gave him a safe word!” Ink pleaded trying to escape death and not knowing whether to curse Killer or to thank him as he was the one to grab Nightmare and tug him back against the pillows 

“Calm down, Nightmare. Error is a big boy and Ink didn’t hurt him. You shouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly. I only said Error had hickeys, those weren’t even bites. And Error may need to talk with you about Ink anyway from his lost expression. There will be nothing to talk about if you kill Ink.” Killer said as Nightmare slowly calmed his breathing, not tearing his eyes off Ink “You are one overprotective papa.” he teased making Nightmare glare at him and stopped the incoming tirade by kissing him. Nightmare now relaxed fully and once they separated Nightmare moved Killer shirt’s collar aside and bit deeply making Killer let out an amused huff baring his throat more and once Nightmare let go, he tugged him back for another bite which Nightmare happily gave, his dark aura disappearing as he purred and licked the bites. Killer looked at the others and grinned “Sorry for that, Nightmare is kind of more primal on those bad days.” Killer said petting Nightmare’s head as he was still nosing around his neck. 

“No, it’s alright, we will leave you to it and maybe talk some other day.” Blue said taking away the empty trays and taking the trolley leaving with Dream who was dragging still fearfully shaking Ink with him. 

Once the door closed Killer took Nightmare’s face in his hands “Need some distraction?” he asked, and Nightmare held back a whine as he lost his connection to Killer’s neck. 

“I don’t think I can control myself today.” he admitted, and Killer pecked his teeth pushing him down on the bed. 

“Then don’t. Just relax and let me take the reins.” he said and smile as Nightmare relaxed under him “Don’t worry boss, I will make it worth your while.” he said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, my first cliffhanger, the sexy times will be in the next chapter


	18. Giving up the control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut all over, we got Killer mare with Killer getting some control

Killer dug into his inventory and brought out a box “How much control are you ready to give today, babe?” he asked looking Nightmare over. He smiled when Nightmare made his tentacles disappear. 

“As much as you are willing to take.” was the answer and Killer nodded. 

“Don’t summon anything yet.” he said as he helped Nightmare undress “Remember your safe word?” he asked and kissed Nightmare’s sternum as the other nodded. Killer dug into the box and took out steel handcuffs filled with gelatinous substance on the inside to prevent chaffing around the wrists. He put the cuffs around Nightmare’s wrists slowly, waiting for any sign he should stop. Once he was sure everything was well, he took out a blindfold and wrapped it around Nightmare’s head, just as careful about any tells “How is it? Nothing too tight?” he asked and smiled at the nod he got in return “Anything you don’t feel up for?” he asked then, giving Nightmare a moment to think of all he had in the box. 

“I feel like I would snap at you if you brought out your knives.” Nightmare whispered and got a kiss from Killer. 

“Sure thing, babe. But you up for some pain?” Killer asked and smiled at Nightmare’s nod. “So just don’t draw blood? That always brings out the instincts in you.” Killer got another nod at that “I’m going to keep you in bed for the whole day.” Killer whispered and dragged his claws over Nightmare’s ribs leaving inflamed scratches as Nightmare gasped arching up. 

Killer took out a riding crop and trailed it over Nightmare’s body relishing the small shivers of anticipation he got out of his lover. He teased for a moment before striking side of Nightmare’s ribcage. The other jumped at the hit and groaned softly as he felt Killer lick the stripe. The action repeated several times with different spots on Nightmare’s body, magic collecting unformed in his pelvis. Killer observed it satisfied “I still don’t want you forming anything babe. I’m going to turn you over.” he said and only proceeded at a nod from the other. Once Nightmare was on his front, with his hands under his ribcage and with his pelvis in the air Killer took a length of a soft, cyan ribbon and trailed it over Nightmare’s sacrum, giving him a warning as the other still had his eyes covered. Once no protest arose, he grabbed the end of the ribbon and started slowly weave it through the highest foramina and the goop that was covering the hole in the bone, grinning at Nightmare’s groans that trail off into soft moans. Killer weaved the second sacral foramina at the same level as the first and tugged on it to even the sides, the slide of the ribbon causing Nightmare to let out an overstimulated mewl. Killer grinned and with his pounding soul in shape of an inverted heart observed as Nightmare’s soul shined brightly and liquid magic splattered the inside of his ribs “You are doing so well, my little apple.” Killer whispered kissing Nightmare’s spine causing the other to take a shaky breath, tears marking the blindfold “Do you think you can handle a few more? I think four. Is that alright?” he asked gently and nodded as Nightmare moved, held up his hand with two fingers “Alright love, just two. After that I will take the ribbon out and you can form whatever ecto you want.” he said, knowing Nightmare won’t be able to comprehend words for a while once he starts up again. Kiler got ready to start but paused at a signal from Nightmare “What is it love?” he asked gently rubbing Nightmare’s back. He waited patiently as his lover gathered himself and turned his head to him. 

“Get me some water?" Nightmare asked in a raspy voice. 

“Of course.” he whispered and used magic to get a bottle of water and a straw “Here you go.” he held it down to Nightmare and waited until the other drank his fill and turned his face away showing he didn’t need anything else. Killer put the water on the bedside table and took the hold of the ribbon again as they resumed their scene. Killer then tugged making Nightmare gasp at the slide of ribbon against the sensitive bone and arch his spine silently asking for more. Killer relented and started weaving the ribbon through the foramina under the ones already filled. He did two without a break under the constant groans and whines from Nightmare. Killer let go of the ends of the ribbon instead hooking his finger in the middle of it, one strong tug able to dislodge the ribbon from his sacrum. Nightmare feeling it whined more raising his hips a little, Killer smiled and kissed Nightmare’s iliac crest making the other shiver in anticipation. Killer let him wait for a few moments before yanking the ribbon out causing Nightmare to moan out loudly and his ecto to snap in place with already leaking pussy and big heaving breasts. Killer rubbed Nightmare’s back as the other gasped for breath and turned him onto his back again, tugging Nightmare’s cuffed wrists over his head. He leaned forward kissing Nightmare deeply while lowering his shorts to free his cock and tease it against Nightmare’s lips. The negative skeleton broke the kiss with a moan as he arched trying to coax Killer into entering him “Kills~” he whined and screamed as Killer slammed inside and started a quick pace. He didn’t stop not on the first orgasm, nor the second simply fucking Nightmare through them, tears of overstimulation soaking the blindfold, sounds of ecto slapping together and moans from the two skeletons filling the air. On the third orgasm Nightmare was ready to call safe word but before he had the chance Killer stilled flooding his insides, both gasping for breath for what could be an hour but was only several minutes. Killer dissipated his ecto, Nightmare unable to because of overstimulation. Killer took off Nightmare’s blindfold and the handcuffs. Nightmare blinked blearily as Killer slowly brought his hands down from over his head and massaged his wrists “How are you, babe?” he asked seeing Nightmare look at him and smiled fondly at the purr he heard “I’m glad to hear it but use your words. Want a cloth bath or a proper one?” he asked gently and waited as Nightmare pulled himself together to speak. 

“Proper one.” he whispered and purred as Killer kissed him and carried him to bathroom using magic to fill the bathtub. Once the bath was ready Killer put Nightmare in the tub and slipped in behind him making Nightmare lean on him “I’m feeling better.” he whispered and smiled as Killer nipped at his neck. 

“Good, sex always brought up your positivity the best.” Killer said teasingly “Want to go another round later?” he asked washing Nightmare’s ecto body. 

“You read my mind.” the negative one whispered and both chuckled at the inside joke before kissing softly.


	19. Before and after

\----before Killer went to get food---- 

Lust was walking the hall of the hotel towards the cafeteria lost in thought when he was studently grabbed and slammed against a wall. The skeleton looked up to see a bear monster “Hello pretty thing. How about you come with me to my room for some fun?” the monster asked, and Lust struggled against the hold of the bigger monster. 

“Sorry, I’m not interested. I would appreciate if you let me go.” Lust said and shuddered as the hold tightened. 

“Don’t ask as if you are not interested you little slu...” the bear snapped but couldn’t finish as blue strings wrapped around him and slammed him into the opposite wall. 

“Get out of here you little abomination.” Error said as he stood in front of Lust, the other shaking and barely holding back relieved tears. The bear growled at Error but left with some fear in his eyes. Error turned to look at Lust “Are you fine?” he asked, and Lust nodded sniffing. 

“Thank you, Error. I... I hate people like that.” Lust said quietly and started walking towards the cafeteria with Error at his side nodding. 

“I do too. It’s mostly why I hate Lustverses. But you are not that bad.” Error said making Lust gape at him surprised but didn’t manage to answer as they reached the cafeteria and got called by excited Dust over. They sat down, Horror smiling at Lust softly “Where’s Nightmare and Killer?” the glitch asked and the other three shrugged. 

“Probably having a quickie. Have you seen the Stars?” Dust asked and got shrugs from Error and Lust. They started eating breakfast chatting amicably until Killer got in. He waved to them but first walked to the staff telling them something before taking some food for himself and heading to them. He sat down next to Cross. 

“Hey guys. Nightmare is having one of his bad days, so you won’t see him today and me probably too.” he said and all the Dark Sanses nodded in understanding. 

“Bad days?” Lust asked, and Horror nodded. 

“When Boss’s corruption makes him sick. He usually stays inside and rests with only Killer being let close.” he said, and Killer chuckled. 

“Not today, the Stars came to chat with him today. You won’t see them at breakfast today.” he said making the others gap at him. They quickly shook the shock off and continued breakfast until Killer looked closer at Error feeling something off about the other. He then noticed the hickeys on Error’s neck and grinned “I see you and Ink got to know each other closer.” he teased making the other glitch nervously and others look at him with wide sockets. 

“Maybe. We are still figuring it out.” Error mumbled. 

“You know that Nightmare is always up for a chat if you need help.” Killer assured and Lust jumped in. 

“And I can always give you some advice if you want.” he said with a soft smile and Error nodded flustered. Killer soon finished his breakfast and got up. 

“See you tomorrow guys.” he said, and everyone waved at him and observed as he took a food trolley from one of the staff and left. 

“That’s an interesting development. I bet my chocolate Killer is going to tell Nightmare about Error and Ink and then he will have to stop Nightmare from killing Ink.” Dust said grinning and made Error blush while others chuckled. Lust looked at it with a small smile, he noticed they weren’t mean about it and how they didn’t make fun of Error for not having everything figured out, how they offered support instead of mockery, it was a nice change of pace compared to his AU where everyone was expected to be experienced and have everything figured out. He also noticed how protective Nightmare was about others no matter what. 

“Am I going to deal with Nightmare too?” Lust asked quietly making others look at him thoughtfully. 

“Rather not. Horror is a big boy and can care for himself and it’s not like you are as scatterbrained as Ink.” Dust said calmly. Horror and Cross nodded, though Cross a little pale as he remembered Nightmare’s warning. After that they returned to breakfast and planning how to spend the day. Surprisingly Error tugged Lust with him, the two spending the day talking about Error’s situation with Ink. 

\---------------------- 

After the Star Sanses evacuated from Nightmare’s room into Ink’s room Blue whacked the creator in the back of his head “Ouch! Blue! What was that for?” he asked looking at the shorter. 

“What was that for?! I don’t know, maybe for asking such insensitive questions!” Blue screeched making Ink cringe back sheepishly. 

“I mean... he answered them?” Ink said smiling weakly and both Dream and Blue groaned. 

“Yes, he did but who knows if they weren’t what was slowly edging him to the point where what we saw happened.” Dream said slowly making Ink grin unrepentantly. 

“You can say it, he bit Killer and now Nightmare is probably fucking him into the mattress.” the Creator said and laughed as Dream hit his arm. 

“I don’t want to hear about my older brother’s sex life!” Dream squeaked and covered his mortified face as Blue rubbed his back in support. 

“Well, Nightmare seems experienced.” Ink drawled with a smirk “Maybe we should ask him about some lessons in advanced dating?” he asked and laughed at the scared expressions of his friends, his fear of Nightmare from earlier evaporated as he wasn’t in striking distance anymore “So, you know how the bet went with me and Error. How about you two?” he asked and the other two smiled gently. They all sat down, and Blue made a hand gesture for Dream to go first. 

“Well, me and Cross walked along the beach and talked, getting to know each other better, then we ate some food and went back. Nothing important.” Dream said calmly not wanting to mention the kiss he gave Cross on the cheek. 

“Boo! Boring!” Ink shouted making Dream pout. 

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to have sex so fast.” Dream said and crossed his arms. Blue took it as his que to talk 

“Me and Dust went to the fair near the hotel. We played some games and ate some food.” Blue said cheerfully. 

“Is that really all?” Ink asked and Blue blushed. 

“Well, we may have kissed.” Blue said fiddling with his hands while the other two smiled wide. 

“Oh! That’s so cute. Is he kind to you?” Dream asked making Blue huff. 

“I’m an adult and know when to say no to someone. I can go to bed with him and you can’t tell me not to. Don’t try to treat me like Papy.” Blue said and Dream shook his head. 

“It’s not what I meant at all. I know you can make your own decisions; I was just asking if you two work out as a maybe-couple.” Dream amended and Blue nodded in understanding. 

“I think there’s a chance, we are just starting but I think we fit together well. The biggest worry is when Papy finds out and how he will react to me being together with a Dark Sans who has LV 20. He’s been touchy about it since Error took me for a while. Even though Error let me go himself Stretch doesn’t understand how I can be friends with “the Destroyer”, no matter how many times I explain the situation to him.” Blue said with a frown, the other two hugging him. 

“It’s going to be alright. He’s your brother, I’m sure he will understand." Dream said soothingly and Blue smiled with stars in bis eyes 

“You are right. I will just have to show him the true face of Dust and all the Dark Sanses. Mwehehe!” Blue jumped to his feet determined with his signature laugh making the other two smile. Dream started plotting on a bigger scale, he wants to show everyone in the Multiverse the true face of the negative ones, his brother with his team and all the negative AUs. He wants to make the life easier on them, as much as he can, and Nightmare’s help will be necessary for that goal.


	20. Little flashes

The next day found Dream alone in front of Nightmare’s door knocking with a determined expression. Killer again opened the door making Dream worriedly think Nightmare is still sick “Morning sunshine, you missed boss, he went to the gym, I was going to join him today, a little prebreakfast workout. Wanna join us?” Killer asked with a smile. Dream smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Killer grinned and closed the door behind himself, the two started walking side by side to the gym. Dream looked Killer over and noted more bites and hickeys on his neck. Dream blushed and turned his face away. Killer noticed in the corner of his eye and grinned “Embarrassed? Why? It's all natural isn't it?” he asked teasingly and held back chuckles as Dream fiddled with his cape. 

“Well, Nightmare is my brother so it’s kind of embarrassing to think about it. And well, I don’t want to delve into it.” Dream mumbled. Killer thought for a moment and nodded. 

“Okay, I guess I get it. If it was Papyrus I would probably be mortified.” Killer acquiesced. Slowly they reached the gym and Dream’s eyes immediately went to the spot where he felt his brother’s aura. Nightmare was in the corner wearing t-shirt and shorts, stretching. They got closer and Dream blushed as he noticed that Nightmare’s goop had some inflamed magic showing he had hickeys “Morning boss.” Killer said grinning and stood behind Nightmare starting to help him stretch in an easy routine they had worked out. 

“Good morning brother.” Dream said after a moment once he got over the mental image, no matter how blurry, of his brother under Killer in bed. 

“Good morning Dream. Did you come to exercise?” Nightmare asked calmly not looking at the other as Killer helped him bend in half with his outstretched legs. 

“Well, yes, but I also hoped to talk with you. If that’s alright?” Dream finished weakly but beamed at Nightmare’s next words “I don’t mind, yoga doesn’t take that much energy.” 

“I thought if it’s possible for you to maybe join us during one of the Council meetings in the future.” Dream said quietly and starter sweating as both glared at him. The Council was the congregation of Sanses from different AUs that weren’t under Nightmare’s jurisdiction, long story short Judges that were against the Dark Sanses. 

“You really want us in the middle of the Council? That will end in death, and the problem is I can’t see whose. Those Sanses will take one look at us and start firing blasters.” Nightmare said with narrowed eyes and Dream waved his hands and shook his head. 

“No! Not immediately, I want to talk to the Council first. Explain the balance to them, get them to understand your point of view." Dream said pleadingly making Nightmare and Killer relax slightly with Nightmare changing position and going back to his stretching. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Nightmare asked and here Dream smiled sheepishly. 

“Well, I wanted to talk it over with you, because besides making secret pictures and videos of you I’ve got nothing.” Dream answered and blinked surprised as Nightmare nodded instead of rejecting the idea. 

“I will talk with the others, as long as there won’t be anything too outlandish, I’m alright with it.” Nightmare said. 

“Count me in too. You can start now. Nightmare looks way less intimidating doing the back bridge and looking at you upside-down.” Killer teased making Dream giggle and take out his phone snapping a picture of glaring Nightmare in a full back bridge with his tentacles unsummoned “You look adorable boss.” Killer teased and helped Nightmare get up nuzzling him making Nightmare purr softly and nuzzle back not aware that Dream was recording their little cuddle. He managed to put his phone away before the two separated. 

“So, should I tell Ink and Blue to ask the others about the permission?” he asked with a smile and Nightmare nodded while Killer smirked. 

“Or you all can just join us for breakfast and ask then.” Killer said as Nightmare returned to his stretching Dream also took a mat and started his exercise, after agreeing with Killer’s proposition. Killer moved into another corner to an electric treadmill. The three exercised in companionable silence, Dream’s and Nightmare’s auras mingling gently. 

\----time skip---- 

The three showered and headed to the cafeteria. On the way they met Ink and Blue, Dream excitedly sharing the news with them. Killer and Nightmare exchanged amused looks and led the way to the cafeteria, Nightmare’s tentacle wrapped around Killer’s waist while Killer had his arm around Nightmare’s waist. Dream made a secret photo while Blue beamed at the adorable sight barely holding back a squeal when Nightmare leaned down and nuzzled Killer’s cheek, Dream snapping another picture. As such they reached the cafeteria all joined the joined tables where Horror, Lust, Dust and Cross already spread out some platters with food. Dust noticing the Stars were going to join them went and got more plates and cutlery while Cross added some chairs. Nightmare gentlemanly helped Killer sit at the table before sitting next to him. Cross got Dream to sit next to him and Blue sat next to Dust, Ink sat in one of the free chairs, with another empty on his left, that is until Error stumbled into the cafeteria and sat into the only free chair. 

“Morning Error.” Ink said cheerfully and got a nod from the Glitch who poured himself some hot cocoa into a cup and loaded his plate just like others. 

A little over half an hour later they finished eating with some quiet chatting around the table until Dream clapped his hands getting the attention of others “So we had a little plan on how to get everyone, even the Council, to accept the other side of the balance. We are going to be snapping pictures of you in everyday situations to show that you are not the metaphorical monster under the bed. Nothing too outlandish, off course. But if you don’t want to it’s alright.” the positive guardian said. The Dark Sanses looked thoughtful, exchanging glances between one another. After a few minutes they all nodded. 

“Sure, can’t hurt.” Dust said with a shrug “Guess you won’t really be telling us when you are snapping those pictures.” he added, and Dream nodded. 

“We want the photos to be natural, not posed, so they know it’s real and not some elaborate plan made by you blackmailing us.” Dream said with sheepish smile as others chuckled at the image. 

“Well, me and Nightmare wanted to relax, maybe use the spa today, this time without any traps.” Killer said with a wink “You guys are welcome to join us. We all can have a self-care day.” Killer said making Blue cheer. 

“That’s a splendid idea. And we can all spend time together.” Blue exclaimed happily making others smile softly. 

\----time skip---- 

Everyone splits for a moment to prepare for the spa, Nightmare calling in to warn the staff about a big group coming in. They met half an hour later in the changing room getting into white bathrobes with blue snappin a picture of the Dark Sanses in the fluffy robes when they weren’t looking. The first they did was go into the massage room, everyone except Error, who didn’t want to be touched by the staff and was instead looking at them from a chair enjoying some chocolates. Nightmare dispersed his tentacles. In the room came a group of bunny and mouse monsters that approached the group and went to the separate tables helping them lay down with their bathrobes rolled down to their pelvises. Ink shot some hidden photos and relaxed as the massages started. Error observed from the sidelines and decided to take some photos himself, to send them to Ink or Blue later. Once he heard the soft purr leaving Nightmare, he to switched to recording and pointed the camera at the blissful expression on the face of the guardian of negativity. The others also relaxed as their bones were kneaded expertly. 

An hour later the mouse and bunnies left the skeletons that melted like putty and spend additional ten minutes before getting up and moving to the next room into a big mud bath. The Dark Sanses except Error and Cross, Ink and Lust shed their bathrobes with no shame and slowly started slipping into the tub while the rest blushed at the prospect of being bare-bones in front of others. Nightmare looked at the stranglers and despite being only in the mud up to his knees, as his scars hidden under the goop burned when hitting the hot liquid and he had to go slower, just like Horror, Killer and Dust hissed only at the scar across their ribs left after all the genocide routes. “Why aren’t you getting in?” Nightmare asked, “It’s not like you have your ecto summoned.” he added which made Error and Cross gather themselves and start climbing in, Dream and Blue still looked reluctant but also moved in. As such slowly the more scar ridden skeletons relaxed into the mud bath. 

Lust shamelessly looked at Horror who relaxed with closed eyes. Horror was covered in cracks which Lust felt tempted to trace with his fingers or tongue. The effects of LT may be lower around all the LV but his natural libido was still there. He wanted to take it slow with Horror but was also tempted to drag him into his room and have his wicked way with the bigger skeleton, in several ways. Cross and Dream avoided looking at one another with bright faces. Ink was ogling Error who was pretending he wasn’t naked next to his partner and maybe boyfriend with a thoughtful expression. Dust and Blue chatted about magic attacks while Killer was tracing Nightmare’s ribs gently as the other relaxed with closed eyes. Overall, the room was packed with sexual tension for about an hour after which Nightmare got up and left for a shower, others following him and washing off the mud. After that they moved to jacuzzi bath to which they now wore swimming shorts. Lust with little success tried to keep his eyes off Horror who noticed it with slight amusement. Killer without problem sat on Nightmare’s lap while others sat side by side. Lust managed to sit still for all of 15 minutes before he got up and said he wants to go back to his room. Horror waited one minute before getting up and saying he feels tired and leaving as well. Killer leaned to Dust and whispered, “Bet they are going to be tired together soon.” he said making Dust chuckle and nod. Error got up mumbling about a sauna with Ink following him after a moment with salacious grin. Dust and Blue went close to a normal pool swimming and talking while Dream leaned on Cross’s shoulder gently and looked at Nightmare “Brother? Can I ask you something?” Dream asked quietly getting the other’s attention and a nod as his answer “Why did you never tell me about the villagers?” he asked, and Nightmare visibly tensed as his eye light disappeared and his hold on Killer tightened slightly. Killer nuzzled Nightmare and helped him relax, Dream waited patiently with Cross who looked slightly confused at the question until he remembered the story of Dreamtale. 

“They threatened me... told me that if I tell you how they treat me they would do the same to you. I was scared, didn’t know how many of those threats were honest and how many were just to keep me quiet. I never wanted you to go through the pain I lived.” Nightmare said quietly and tears gathered in ream’s eyes 

“It’s all my fault, if not for me..." Dream said with guilty expression until he heard Nightmare’s growl 

“It’s not your or my fault. We were just children; the villagers were the adults that decided to act on their hate of me." He said seriously and frowned when Dream shook his head 

“I was friends with them. Friends with my brother’s abusers.” he wailed, and Nightmare moved in the jacuzzi after Killer left his lap and grabbed Dream’s shoulders. 

“You never knew, because I didn’t tell you, because they made me keep it secret. We are not the ones at fault when you look into it.” Nightmare said honestly. Dream sobbed and moved into his big brother’s arms, and Nightmare hesitantly hugged him close, still self-conscious about his goop when it comes to Dream. He rubbed Dream’s back gently as his brother sobbed softly “It’s not our fault little brother.” he whispered gently and spend some time alone with Dream, whispering soft reassurances as Cross and Killer left them, joining Dust and Blue in the pool, swimming. 

“What did they do to you brother?” Dream asked after his tears calmed down and Nightmare sighed, preparing himself mentally to share some of his best kept secret, he opened his mouth, deciding to talk about one of the worst days he remembered. 

\----flashback/ description of abuse---- (the villagers from @dream_guardian on Twitter, one of their stories on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/227156621-dreamtale-fanfiction-bad-apple) 

Nightmare was about 8, sitting alone under the tree of feelings, Dream left to meet with Aubrey about some new flowers in her garden, so he was left on his own using the free time to read about magic attacks. It was calm until Nightmare felt someone coming close. He hid his book and got up, prepared to run if necessary. He saw Jake getting close “Hello little guardian. All alone again, I see?” the villager drawled, and Nightmare had to hold back a shiver of fear. 

“What do you want?” Night said, trying to sound brave. 

“Well, I have a proposition to you. It will benefit all of us.” Jake said smirking darkly as Nightmare listened warily “We want you to leave the tree, go away, wherever you want.” the villager continued 

“No! I won’t leave. I’m not leaving Dream alone with you!” Nightmare shouted and couldn’t stop a flinch after he saw Jake’s thunderous look 

“Suit yourself.” Jake said and that was when Nightmare noticed all the other villagers around them. Nightmare tried to run and climb the tree to be away from the villagers but was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He curled up to protect his ribs and head as the villagers started throwing stones at him and shouting insults like ‘Freak! Demon! Weakling! It would be better if you died!’. Nightmare held back any noise as tears fell down his face and he tried telling himself in his mind that those words weren’t true, but with each hit and shouted word he felt his soul hurt. When the villagers lost the stones, they got closer and started kicking him. Nightmare held back whimpers of pain. This may have lasted several minutes but felt like several hours to the little guardian and ended with a harsh kick to his ribs that resulted in a loud crack and a tearful shout from Nightmare. The child curled in on himself crying and waiting for the continuation of pain. When nothing came, he opened his eyes to find himself alone and sobbed in earnest for a while before getting up and climbing up his side of the tree getting his secret first-aid kit and climbing down. With tears still streaming down his face he took off his jacket and shirt and with sobbing breaths started wrapping his ribs with the ease of someone who did it often. It took him some time to wrap everything. After that he hid his kit again and curled between the branches. When Dream came back the sun was setting and the positive guardian just thought his brother went to sleep earlier and the few days later Nightmare avoided going down from the tree, except when he had to go get some food or water from the forest. 

\----end flashback---- 

Nightmare finished telling his story quietly as Dream cried silently “I’m so sorry brother. I didn’t know, I never helped you. I’m really sorry.” the positive one said getting a shake of head from Nightmare 

“It’s not your fault, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I just want to start anew.” Nightmare said and accepted the hug from Dream. They spend several moments in silence, lost in their thoughts.


	21. First taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror x Lust  
> Smut all over

Horror trailed after Lust into the changing room and when the smaller reached to his locker to get his clothes Horror caged him against it. Lust jumped surprised and turned to look at Horror with blushing face as Horror leered at him with a smirk “Where are you running off to, little birdie?” he asked, and his lone red eye visibly glanced down to the purple glow from Lust’s swimming shorts. Lust gulped and shivered slightly at the attention. Horror leaned down and nipped at Lust’s vertebrae making the other whine needily. 

“Horror... sweetheart, I’m sorry... I...” Lust whined with guilty undertone and Horror shushed him and reached into Lust’s locker taking the clothes and handing them to Lust. 

“Wait for me, we can go to my room.” Horror whispered and kissed Lust who whined into it and gripped his clothes tightly. After that it was a blur until the door to Horror’s room closed behind them and Lust was backed up against them with Horror gently exploring Lust’s neck with his teeth. 

“Horror, please... I need...” Lust whined, and Horror backed out from his exploring and looked at his partner. 

“You need what? Tell me.” he said huskily and Lust whined tugging at Horror’s ribs. 

“Please, sweetheart, I need you.” Lust cried out and moaned loudly when Horror dove and kissed him deeply. Horror picked up Lust who wrapped his legs around Horror’s waist and was carried to the bed to then be laid down on the covers, Horror climbing over him 

“How do you want it?” Horror asked gently which brought tears into Lust’s eyes at the honest concern and desire to make him feel good instead of the other way around as he was used to. Most of the Multiverse saw him as a slut at best or a whore at worst, yet Horror and his team did no such thing. Horror looked slightly panicked and started to back off at the first sign of tears until Lust grabbed him and tugged him back down for a wet, desperate kiss. Horror returned it, gently caressing Lust’s cheek “Safe word?” Horror asked gently, remembering well the book he found in Nightmare’s library, no matter how mortifying the lecture of it was at the beginning, especially when Nightmare caught him reading it. He knew he asked the right question when Lust smiled and leaned into Horror’s hand on his cheek. 

“I always use the red- yellow- green system. Is that fine?” Lust asked softly, and Horror nodded kissing the smaller gently making him purr satisfied. Horror’s hand moved from Lust’s cheek, but before he could mourn the loss of the touch it returned on Lust’s ribs, under his crop top, tracing mindless patterns on his ribs and sternum. Lust sighed gently and Horror took advantage of it delving into Lust’s mouth. Both moaned and Lust, reassured that Horror won’t leave relaxed his grip and instead started exploring his partner’s body and pushing the t-shirt up. Horror took the hint and separated from the kiss to take off his jacket and t-shirt, baring his scarred ribs for Lust to look at. The Underlust skeleton sat up slightly and took off his sleeveless hoodie and crop top. Horror quickly leaned down and licked a stripe down Lust’s sternum making the other gasp and arch up into the hot tongue, Horror somehow managed to put tons of intent into every caress making the experience new and fresh to Lust. Slowly Lust’s purple ecto body filled out, starting at lower ribs, as he didn’t feel like summoning his chest, and ending at the knees, his pants tenting as Lust whined and raised his hips. Horror smirked and allowed his deep red ecto to appear, encompassing the same parts of the body as on Lust with the same parts. Horror slowly took the pants off Lust, leering at the sight of the purple cock bobbing when freed, with a bead of precum at the top. He closed his hand in a loose circle around the shaft and started moving his hand in a slow, teasing pace. Lust whined trying to arch up and get some relief, but Horror held his hips down stopping the motion. He edged Lust for a while until he let go completely, grinning at Lust’s cry of frustration. Lust glared at Horror, demand to continue stopping at the end of his tongue as he saw Horror lowering his shorts, freeing the big shaft with... “Are those spikes?” he asked breathlessly and definitely sounding eager, which reassured Horror who nodded. 

“It won’t hurt, but once we decide to go further, I guarantee you will like it.” he said and moved his hips down rubbing his dick against Lust’s who moaned loudly and wrapped one of his legs around Horror and joined him with his own moves. The spikes added more friction making Lust’s eyes water in overstimulated bliss. Slowly both were moving less coordinated, desperate for release, it ended with Lust arching with mouth open in silent scream, Horror following soon after with a grunt, both of their releases staining Lust’s stomach. Lust was breathing heavily, having been pent up earlier. Horror leaned down to Lust’s stomach and cleaned the magic with his tongue to then go up and share the taste with the other in a deep kiss “Want to continue?” he asked in a rumbly voice and grinned at Lust’s eager nod “I’m going to wreck you.” he growled and gently bit Lust’s clavicle who moaned loudly. 

Lust’s ecto changed a little and under his dick appeared a glistening pussy. Horror purred at the sight and leaned down licking a broad stripe down the lips of the pussy, his hand wrapped around Lust’s member again stroking him slowly making Lust moan loudly at the dual sensations. Horror pushed his tongue inside Lust along with two of his fingers to start preparing Lust. The stretch was slowly getting easier, Lust giving no sign of tensing. Slowly Horror brought Lust to another gentle peak. The post orgasmic haze made Lust all loose and relaxed, but Horror put a hand on Lust’s cheek waiting for the smaller to focus on him again. Once Lust’s eyes met his Horror lined up and waited a few seconds in case he wanted to stop or slow down. When no safe word was called Horror started pushing in gently. Despite being plenty stretched Lust’s pussy was still tight, making Horror groan as he slowly moved until he bottomed out. Both skeletons took shaky breaths when their pelvises met “Sweetheart, please move, please~.” Lust squirmed. Horror growled and slid out of Lust until only the tip was in to then slam inside making Lust scream. Horror started a bruising pace with Lust screaming encouraging words between moans. The spikes on Horror’s dick added some delicious friction and Lust tried to reward him by squeezing in right moments. The sensations and earlier orgasms made Lust sensitive and he came with a soundless scream and a flood of magic around Horror’s member. The bigger skeleton continued fucking Lust through his orgasm making him squirt with teary eyes and squeeze tightly on Horror’s dick. The bigger skeleton finally stilled, filling Lust with hot magic. Neither knows how long they spend simply trying to catch their breath. Lust at one point raised shaking arm and wrapped them around Horror’s neck making the other sigh softly and lean down for a lazy, sloppy kiss. 

Lust dozed off after it and regained consciousness finding himself clean, on fresh sheets and wrapped in sleeping Horror’s arms. Lust smiled with small blush and turned in his lover's arms to nuzzle up to his chest with a purr to doze off again.


	22. Taking control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errink smut all over except a little flashback in the middle

Ink followed Error into the sauna few minutes after the glitch left and came in not expecting Error to close the door behind the creator with a determined look and a small blush. Ink grinned and looked at his maybe boyfriend “Hiya Error. What are you doing here?” he asked and blushed as Error raised a browbone at the stupid question. Error stalked towards Ink, making the other back up until his back hit the wall. Ink looked surprised and opened his mouth to ask something, but Error chose that moment to dove and kiss Ink deeply, domineering it with his five tongues. Ink blushed and melted into the kiss, surprised at Error’s sudden initiative but also happy. He tried to wrap his arms around Error’s neck but the other grabbed his wrists and continued the kiss, making the vortex of magic in Ink’s chest roll around and his eyes change shapes quickly, but always pink in color. Finally, they separated for breath and Error smirked down at Ink’s dazed expression. His talk with Lust the day before paid off. 

\----a little flashback---- 

After breakfast Error grabbed Lust and dragged him to his room. Lust felt nervous until he noticed Error’s blushing face. He started to figure out what he was dragged here for “Error, want to talk about it?” Lust asked and Error nodded and sat on the bed hugging a pillow, Lust moving to sit in front of him “Okay, what seems to be the problem?” he asked and waited as he saw Error honestly thinking how to answer. 

“So, me and Ink kind of got close, Ink... he took the lead, and I don’t know how I really feel about it. I liked it, it felt nice, but... what...what if he expects me to be the receiving one all the time?” he asked squeezing the pillow in his arms tightly. Lust knew better than to touch Error, even if only to reassure him, so he smiled gently. 

“If he does then dump his ass.” Lust said bluntly making Error blink surprised “He has no right to make you give up what you want or make you do something you are uncomfortable with.” he added, and Error nodded. 

“But how do I tell him that? I don’t know if I can just talk about it without panicking.” Error admitted and looked worried at the grin that appeared on Lust’s face. 

“Then don’t, show him instead.” Lust’s words made Error blush, but he didn’t look against the idea “Don’t get me wrong Error, there are things you will have to talk about, like the status of your relationship, because there is a difference between fuck buddies and boyfriends or partners, but you also don’t have to put a label on it until you feel ready.” he added, and Error nodded. 

“Alright, now leave!... I have to think.” Error said ignoring Lust’s understanding smile as he left the glitch to his thoughts. 

Several hours later, in the evening Lust would find two puppets on his bed, one looking like him and one like Horror, that from rumors he figured were the famous puppets made by Error. Lust was a little worried before touching them, as the rumors mentioned them being filled with monster dust, but he smiled as he could feel plastic beads and cotton fluff. 

\----end flashback---- 

Error leaned down to Ink’s neck and let his tongues explore the bones, enjoying the sounds he could get from the artist. He used the knowledge he got from the codes of the weird AU and used a special command phrase in his mind to use a shortcut into his room. He threw Ink gently on the bed and returned to his exploration of Ink’s bones, especially considering all they both had on were swimming shorts. Ink despite feeling like on cloud nine hesitantly pushed Error gently off him “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought it on?” he asked gently, and Error shrugged self-consciously. 

“Just wanted to, I guess. You don’t like it?” Error asked quietly and relaxed slightly at Ink shaking his head. He decided to finish the talk by kissing Ink again, the artist giving Error control despite his usually controlling nature. Ink let go and end let his rainbow ecto appear. He summoned his small, especially compared to Error’s, chest, ecto ending at the knees. Ink subconsciously pressed his tights together as his pussy pulsed with arousal. Error stopped his exploration of Ink’s bones to appreciate the ecto, his hands moving to Ink’s breasts and squeezing gently making the artist gasp and squirm. Error noticed the reaction and started massaging the two mounds. Once satisfied with it he moved down, tracing the flat stomach and grabbing the edge of the shorts ready to take them off, but not before he looked up and got Ink’s nod of approval. Once the shorts were off Ink tried to squeeze his tights again, but Error grabbed his knees and separated his legs and dove between them with his five tongues teasing Ink’s pussy. The creator keened with face glowing a bright rainbow as Error went down on him. The strong sensations soon made Ink come as Error made sure to not waste the magic. He emerged from between Ink’s legs and smirked satisfied at seeing Ink so debauched, gasping for breath. He summoned his ecto and lowered his shorts lining up and waiting for Ink’s call. When Ink wrapped one shaking leg around Error’s hip, he took it as permission and started sliding into Ink’s pussy, his glitches fizzling around, making Error pause to take a breath and Ink whine needily. Once Error got used to sensations he started moving again, starting a slow teasing pace that made Ink slowly climb to another peak but wasn’t enough to make him climax. 

“Error! Please, please! I need it!" Ink screamed, his fingers digging into the sheets. Error picked up the pace a little and reached down to rub circles into Ink’s clit. Ink came, squeezing around Error who thrust a few more times before stilling and coming with a grunt. They spend some time catching their breaths and exchanging short kisses. “I’m going learn how to give control over more often if this is what I get.” Ink said quietly making Error blush. 

“Whatever squid.” he scoffed and laid on the bed next to Ink 

“So, are we boyfriends?” Ink asked out of the blue and winced at the sudden sound from Error who apparently crashed “Guess you will tell me later.” he whispered and decided to wait for his glitchy to come back.


	23. The end and new begining

The next few days went in a flash. Dream and Nightmare spend more time talking about the past and possible future. Ink, Error and the Dreamtale brothers worked out and wrote down truces, signatures embedded with magic as proof of authenticity. The destroyer still refused to put a label to his relationship with Ink and after being nabbed by Lust and Nightmare on separate occasions about his lack of sensitivity, Ink decided that giving Error time was for the better. The Star Sanses shot plenty of photos to satisfy the most disbelieving members of the Council, hopefully. All couples, official or not were doing great, getting to know one another, getting closer and having fun together. 

But all good things come to an end. The bunny that welcomed them to the hotel informed them that they are welcome to return home whenever they need, and even if it took them additional day to pack and prepare for the return now, they all were back at home. The Star Sanses and Lust returned to panicking Council that thought they lost their protectors. The Dark Sanses had more calm welcome by some representatives of Nightmare’s allies expressing their happiness over their return. 

Despite coming back to their jobs, the two teams kept in contact via phones. They decided to best not meet in person until the Council was informed of everything. Nightmare was also planning on informing his allies during a big meeting but getting a bunch of Sanses and Papyruses from genocidal, horror or fell timelines is not easy. Overall, all they needed now was time and patience to hopefully make it work. There won’t be any trauma. Right? 

(I already started writing sequel and I'm going to give you a little teaser) 

It was two weeks after the vacation. Nightmare was reading in his room until his phone tinged with a message. He took out his phone and smiled slightly ‘Good morning brother. How are you doing?’ was send from Dream and Nightmare replied with ‘I’m fine. The invites were sent to my allies and the meeting is in a week. How about the Council?’ the reply from his brother came quickly ‘We actually have the meeting today.’ Nightmare blinked surprised ‘I hope everything goes smoothly.’ he sends and smiled at the string of smiling emojis and hearts he got in response. He decided to put his phone and book away and go out to the garden walking among the rose bushes. The others were doing various tasks tied with the oncoming meeting in Nightmare's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on posting the first two chapters of the sequel on 24th of December as Christmass gift ;) I hope you will still be interested


End file.
